Code Lyoko EL
by TURP
Summary: After death Lucy's or rather Kaede's soul simply would not rest. During a powerful thunderstorm her soul becomes digitized somehow and and emerges in Lyoko. During a party the Lyoko Warriors find an anomaly there. Later they make an even more horrifying discovery. Chapter 6 is now up.
1. A Cyber-punk warrior

Code Lyoko EL

Well readers I've yet another crazy crossover story for you all... crossing the Cartoon Network Maguzi programming block's mega-hit series straight from France is Code Lyoko! Set moments after Lucy's supposed death at episode 13 her soul simply won't rest. It wanders around until it settles into the digital realm called by our story heroes "Lyoko". After XANA's demise unusual activity was attracted attention by Jeremie. He sends Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Odd into the system to investigate. What they find inside will be shocking. Rating is K+ or E10+ or Everyone 10 and up for fantasy action violence, and mild rude humor/innuendo.

-Chapter 1 - A Cyber-punk warrior?

The worn out Diclonius girl named Kaede was tired frankly she was tired of running, tired of killing, tired of slaughtering innocent people, and finally tired of hurting the only boy she ever truly loved Kohta. This was it in a few short seconds she would be shot and executed at long last. If she could go back and redo things she'd do things right time. Not that it'd ever happen. The various soldiers aimed their guns on her ready to shoot.

"Kohta I'm sorry." She thought tears forming in her eyes. She loved him and all she'd ever done was hurt him. Soon back on her feet and closing her eyes at the men waiting to shoot she waited for the inevitable. And so in a barrage of bullets Kaede died but but, but, but, However somehow someway her soul could not rest peacefully and wandered aimlessly for a few years. During a powerful thunderstorm there were several powerful positive lightning strikes which bizarrely carried six to ten times the usual charge & voltage difference compared to normal lightning aka the negative type. Kaede's soul still had a few of her vector's properties at her disposal like vibrating materials apart and their vibration rate created a gravity anomaly disrupting the fabric of the space-time continuum. This combined with the giant cellphone tower connected to the internet in reasons unknown to science digitized her spirit into the web.

There her spirit reformed itself subconsciously into a stronger form of her liking. A large orb of light encased her and in a flash transported her to a large desert area of sorts. Odd considering this was the world wide web and not the Sahara. Her new form was deposited behind a large rock edifice. But her arrival would not go unnoticed by a particular set of French youths with a very particular set of skills.

-begin The One I Embrace the Most by Ambience

-Kadic Academy - Boulogne-Billancourt, France -3 months later

It had been 3 months since the young group the Lyoko Warriors defeated the ultra powerful program Xana as things finally started to return to a sense of normality. Though the teens hated the danger they'd be hard pressed to deny they enjoyed being the action hero types. All of them were walking through the nearby sewer to reach the abandoned factory, and by all that meant the whole group. Ulrich Stern the unofficial leader, his 'not' girlfriend Yumi Ishiyama, the jokester of the team Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Schaeffer as a program who was in fact a human being, and finally the oldest team member yet still the rookie William Dunbar.

But one of the groups most integral members Jeremie Belpois was absent. In fact he had told them to meet at the factory for reasons known only to him. Or made any sense to him. Odd tried probing some info out of Aelita hoping she'd spill the beans on Jeremie. "So tell me my Einstein called us all here again?''

"Sorry Jeremie wouldn't even tell me. Me of all people. His girlfriend. It must be important. He didn't sound worried so it must not be anything serious, I guess.'' The pink haired Aelita theorized.

After finally reaching the supercomputer room they were shock seeing it all decked out with party things like balloons, ribbons, streamers, everything a party usually had. There was even a snack table with canned drinks in a bucket of ice. Naturally Ulrich had to ask the obvious question. "Ok just what is all this Jeremie? What's happening?''

Scratching his blushing cheeks Jeremie had to finally come clean and explain. "Eh call me sentimental if you will but I figured its been a 3 months since we took down Xana and with a lot of Aelita's help we uh made a small party here to celebrate.''

"You sneak. Come here.'' Yumi snickered putting Aelita into headlock playfully giving her a noogie for good measure. Mainly for keeping quiet about it. Taking a can of soda from the ice Yumi opened it somehow figuring Aelita was the nerd's co-conspirator in all this.

Next everyone took a canned drink opening them on cue as Jeremie had prepared a small speech for this event. ''Lyoko Warriors I present a toast to the 3 month anniversary of Xana's defeat. Do I hear a few ayes on that?''

"Aye!'' Everyone unanimously agreed.

They raised their drinks together in a joyful toast and all drank up. "So just how did you set this all up?'' Ulrich asked.

Now that he said that just how did he & Aelita manage to organize this whole thing? "Well remember how she and I were kinda distant during that past few days? We were planning during that time. In fact we even faked an argument just so you'd all be thrown off.''

"I do remember that. You two looked ready to tear each other apart like sharks in a feeding frenzy.'' Odd mentioned the previous event. He was shocked it was all faked. They played the team like fiddles.

"Huh? What is this?" Jeremie said seeing an odd data signature suddenly popping up in the restored Sector 2 also known as the Desert Sector. "Something's come up in Sector 2. Not Xana but something else. We should take a look at it. If its a threat we find it and we will kill it. If not then we won't and that'll be the end of it.''

"Ok but do we have to drag him along?'' The raven-haired griped gesturing at William.

The newest student of Kadic however despite atoning for being controlled by Xana before its final defeat the others still didn't seem to trust him. "Look just let me help ok? Least I can do after all I did before. I swore I'd help before and I mean it now.'' William argued. Still the group just gave him a few nasty glares. "Ok I'll stay back and cover you guys then? That ok?''

"He's right. We might need everyone on this. Something tells me something is in trouble and needs help. But I'm not sure what it is.'' Aelita worryingly confessed glancing at William.

"Best I can think of.'' Odd grumbled not liking it but seeing no other option.

And so quickly they dusted off the virtualization tech and transported into the digital dimension called Lyoko. The second they landed on the sandy ground Jeremie contacted them. "Remember just look around to investigate but stay together if Xana monsters show up. NO cowboy stunts." Jeremie stated as everyone gave a mean glance at William.

The boy simply swallowed his pride and did as he was told. Last time he was a computer program's plaything. Never again. "Whatever you say Einstein." Odd muttered.

Cracking his knuckles William was itching for a little payback at Xana making him its personal puppet. The AI program worked him like a marionette doll. Now it's time to pay the piper. But this time he'd have to fight smarter. No rushing in headlong and then looking like an idiot.

"Fine by me. Gives me a chance to get used to whatever party tricks I got stuck with. No thanks to Xana.'' William grumbled figuring it was best to try at least to get on the group's good side especially since he was possessed by said computer program.

Frankly making matters worse was the fact the others simply didn't want him there in combat. Partly because of trust and frankly his inexperience aka his cockiness.

One by one the warriors went to scanner room, as in all of them. From all that meant Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and William got ready to investigate what was going on in Lyoko. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. And transfer William." Jeremie said starting up the process "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. And scanner ."

-Lyoko...

Once the process was completed, the five landed in the Desert Sector. The now just needed to find out where the strange anomoly was. Hpefully it wasn't anything important. Oh but how wrong the Lyoko Warriors were.

By now though Kaede had awoken from her sleep... she should be dead. Instead she opened her eyes seeing a vast sandy desert with a few large rocky outcrops and weird power cables here and there. Just what kind of afterlife was this? "Eh? Where am I? This isn't Kamakura. Not one bit. What is this place?''

Despite not being an expert on deserts she knew they didn't include giant power cables running through them, wherever she was it wasn't any place she'd ever heard of. Only cutting her off from her train of thought was a barrage of energy blasts sent from a squad of four legged crab monsters, small cube-like bugs, and even wasp-like beasts.

"Hey watch where yer pointing those things! You might hit somebody! Like me! Yow!'' She yelped out taking cover behind a large rock. "Huh what the... ?" It was then she noticed her large assortment of heavy weapons adorning her slender orange armored body. She'd been given two double barrel gatling guns, shoulder cannon and small missile pods on her legs plus another on her other shoulder. Plus she had an armored helmet with a deep grey visor. How? Right now she simply didn't care. "Ooh... Shame not to use these things, least of all on them."

The armored girl leaped out from her hiding spot and opened fire with both her gatling guns which turned out to be laser based. The blasts shredded right through the bigger orange crabs blowing chunks of their armor clean off. The Krab army fell over face first onto a small grassy bush.

The army of cube creatures simply took one look at what this stranger did to the crabs and looked back at her. Almost like they wondered if they just saw what they thought they saw. Little did the monsters know but they'd soon be outgunned and outnumbered.

The five Lyoko Warriors heard weapon fire from just past the nearby trees and saw their target. Whomever they were, they were armed enough to take down Xana's monster horde. In fact the were armed to the teeth.

The unknown fighter launched several missiles from the leg mounted pods which targeted the small wasp monsters. Many were shot and destroyed instantly but it seemed many more came to their fallen comrades aid. "Well there's our anomaly.'' Jeremie noted. He honestly thought it would've taken longer to find it.

"Hey check him out! Looks like we found the target brainiac and so did a few of Xana's leftovers. Somehow. Should we try to help him?'' Odd said suggesting helping the stranger was a bad idea to the blonde boy in glasses.

"Go take them down. Be careful.'' Jeremie warned.

"Just who is that?'' Aelita asked puzzled at just who the strange fighter was. Or where they came from even.

Whoever this stranger was they were slaughtering the numerous Xana monsters. A swarm of Xana wasps sped at the orange armored fighter who retaliated by launching loads of missiles from the pod attached to "his" left shoulder.

"Wow sick moves buddy! Let 'em have it!'' The purple cat-boy loving the moves the stranger had in dealing with the Xana flunkies.

Not sure just how to respond to that Kaede just replied casually. "Um thanks. I guess. Here's advice. HIT THE DIRT!"

And there she tackled Odd to the ground right as a energy blast zoomed just past his head! "Thanks! Check this out Laser Arrow!''

A group of Xana Hornets tried blasting Odd with their stinger lasers with him barely dodging. "So ya wanna dance huh?" He snarked then tumble rolled taking the fight to them. ''Thanks I've love to! Laser arrow! Laser arrow! Laser arrow! Laser arrow!''

Every single Hornet was blasted into nothing! Seeing a horde of Krabs & Bloks nearby William leaped from a tall stony pillar and with his Zweih nder blade sliced off a Blok's head cutting in two. The three Krabs were then sliced clean all the way through with one powerful swing. "Ya like that?! Huh!? Ditto Xana jerks there's plenty more where it came from!'' He roared in a rage speeding for more Krabs to slaughter.

The Krabs fired off their lasers only for William to bob and weave out of their line of fire. So they used the other ability of projecting lighting blasts from under them. The sixth Lyoko Warrior simply jumped high into the air smacking the blast with his blade right back at one of the Krabs blowing it to flinders.

"Jeez lighten up William. Is he tense or what?'' Ulrich sassed seeing just how vicious William was fighting.

Far more than usual except when he was possessed by Xana that is. A nearby Blok tried to shoot him only he slugged it upside its four sided cube face. That stunned it long enough for him to stab it dead. "He's not tense he's on the warpath!'' Yumi corrected him half yelling too.

A few of Xana's Hornet monsters swooped in to help the other monsters as they blasted him with rapid-fire stinger lasers. Using insane speed he jumped and landed on one slicing it. Leaping from that he swatting away the stinger blasts and sliced that one next. The explosion propelled him to cleave the last one and he landed just fine on the dirt.

The behaviors of Xana's creations wasn't like usual though Jeremie noted. They seemed almost scared. Strange he thought so he mentioned this to everyone. "For some reason Xana's goons aren't their usual confident selves.''

Seeing another group of Krabs Aelita with her bracelet powered her Angel Wings and grabbed Ulrich and zoomed towards their hard shelled foes. Moving like an angry dive bombing mother bird Aelita weaved and bobbed every which way avoiding the Krabs attacks she threw Ulrich who sliced the Krabs into crab sushi.

After what Jeremie mentioned Aelita had to agree on that. "Yeah usually they're smarter than this.''

However a group of Bloks had snuck up on the armored weirdo and managed to blast them a few times. seeing their foe stunned they dog-piled them only Aelita swooped in getting away and they piled on Ulrich instead. Naturally he sliced the first right down the middle. The next two were slashed through diagonally.

A mob of tiny Kankrelats barraged the orange fighter step by step to the edge of the Desert Sector hoping they'd fall off into the Digital Sea. Seeing their new ally in trouble Aelita swung several of her energy spheres at the small Xana monsters wiping them out in seconds.

Though just before the last energy ball hit it the last Kankrelat sent a blast that sent the stranger warrior over the edge. With the activation of her wings Aelita weaved like a speeding jet low along the sandy desert floor dodging the blast the nearby Krabs shot at her and rescuing the armored fighter from falling off the sector's edge and into the endless Sea.

She landed as the stranger shook their head getting their bearings back. "Uh thanks. Again.'' The stranger said gruffly only for another Krab tried to swipe at them. This cued 'him' to launch her missiles from her shoulder pod blowing the Krab to pieces.

It seemed there were still more of the Blok and Krabs ready to take on the team and their new ally. Staring down a few of them the stranger sized them up wondering just what they'll do. They sidestepped a few times as did the Bloks & Krabs almost how they should tackle this odd new enemy. They were sizing it up.

"Oh ya think ya can take me eh? Here take this!'' The teams new ally yelled out rushing for the group of Xana monsters.

And faster than the eye could track them the warrior ripped the Krab's leg right off and threw it impaling a Blok right square in one of its four eyes. Tearing off another 'he' threw the next one at another Krab impaling it too in the eye.

"Heh not bad for a newbie.'' Yumi said seeing this fighter had some serious skill in combat. But just who were they? And where'd they come from?

"Thanks again.'' The fighter gruffly said as Xana's monsters were popping out of every hole of the proverbial desert woodwork. It seemed they just kept coming no matter many were taken down more just popped up to take their places. "Don't these little parasites ever quit!" The warrior ranted.

Quickly the large swarm had the Lyoko Warrior surrounded and trapped like rats in a trap. Seeing the design specs for the weapons had a ultra powerful technique the orange fighter figured it might be a good time to bust it out. They figured it was now or never and let loose a battle cry. "Ok let's see what this gear can really do! Omega Weapon Strike yahhhh!''

This cued the orange suited fighter to barrage the monster swarm with continuous gatling gun fire, missile blasts, and finally energy shots from the shoulder cannon. At first only the front row monsters were blasted but soon the continued heavy weapon fire mowed them down like overgrown lawn grass. The attack continued as more of the monsters were blasted to microscopic dust particles.

It seemed the forces of Xana had picked the wrong day to pick a fight with someone they didn't know. In fact they should've stayed home! The monster army was soon engulfed in huge spherical shaped fiery explosions. The ultra powerful warrior unloaded every last bit of ammo they could on the minions of Xana. Then they ran out... and the horde was on fire and the sand charred and burnt like a bad potato chip. Slowly and steadily the huge billows of smoke started clearing up leaving nothing left of the large Xana attack force.

Once all the Xana monsters had been mopped up the battle was over. Well almost since there was a lone straggler, a small Kankrelat which apparently was nervously looking around seeing it was alone but hoping it wasn't. The armored orange fighter lowered the shoulder cannon ready to blast the creature to kingdom come. They added a few last taunts at its expense. "Oh one little jerk left huh? You wanna fight? Fine by me, dead or alive I'm taking you down. Your move creep.''

The meek little bug then suddenly leaped and clamped itself right on its attackers face visor, hard! It would not let go no matter what. "Ahh! Get if off! Get it off me! Get it off! Ahh get it off now! Help! Dahhh!" The cool fighter ranted and raved oddly enough like a scared schoolgirl. Not like a guy at all.

Even more crazy was the Kankrelat glowing then self-detonating itself engulfing the warrior's new ally in a huge fireball explosion. The smoke slowly cleared as the orange fighter fell over backwards hitting the sand with heavy thud. The stranger's armor didn't look too good being charred and burnt.

Ever the caring leader type Ulrich ran to the downed warrior. But it wasn't good. Whomever this person was their Life Points were deleting fast and if they ran out... death was the outcome. Helping lift the stranger up despite the bulky weapons planted on them Ulrich didn't see any option other than de-virtualizing them back to the real world. "Jeremie de-virtualize us this second! Our help just collapsed!''

However ever the logical one Jeremie had to negate that suggestion. "Big negative. We don't even know where he came from. De-virtualizing might be too dangerous. It could even kill them."

This wasn't the time for formalities it was time for quick action! Whomever this person was the warriors couldn't just leave them there not after having helped save their skins. "They won't make it much longer! We're not leaving them! DO IT! NOW!" William half hollered out.

And so the group vanished from the data based world of Lyoko and back into the real world. Once they exited their virtualization chambers Yumi's jaw dropped. Odd was going to make a stupid joke about her long face until he saw just what she was gawking at. ''What the... ! Our friend he's a... He's a SHE." Odd gasped. In no way was he expecting this.

"Ok didn't see that one coming.'' William admitted without a shred of sarcasm in his voice. He was in shock too.

Set over Ulrich's shoulder was their ally... they were in fact a girl! He gently laid her down on a emergency stretcher bed. Despite not being a fashion whiz Jeremie saw their pink haired guest had a long black sleeveless dress with a pink t-shirt worn underneath and a set of grey & black striped long socks nearly going to below her knees. Pretty odd considering her orange armored avatar form, quite a contrast. "Well this is... weird. Even for us.'' The blonde nerd uttered facepalming.

"Looks like Aelita's cousin several times removed. Eh am I right?'' Odd joked only the others weren't laughing in just they glared daggers at him. "Oh right huge buzz-kill.'' He said taking that wisecrack back as fast as he made it.

-sometime later

Mumbling a bit Kaede strained to move her body. Somehow she was tired but still able to move her limbs. She managed to open her eyes seeing a pink haired girl and blonde boy wearing glasses sitting down apparently watching over her. The girl was relieved to see her awake and well. "Hey there. Nice to see you're awake and OK."

"Who? What? Uh where... where am I? Who're you? How'd I get here? Where is here?" The pink haired girl groggily asked not knowing where she was much less how she arrived there.

The two figured they were being too insensitive to their injured helper. Especially after how well she handled herself in Lyoko. The least they could do was the need to introduce themselves. The boy went first. "My name's Jeremie Belpois and this is Aelita. This is the supercomputer complex under the abandoned factory near Kadic Academy."

The terms weren't familiar to her in the slightest. This wasn't Japan evidently. "Kadic Academy? Never heard of it. Heck I haven't heard of a lot of things... " The girl admitted. It was then where she added her name. But she'd use her true name not the garbage the facility used. "My name is Kaede. No last name sorry. But aren't you freaked out by how freakish I am?"

The calm Aelita gestured at her head and face. "You mean your pink cotton candy hued hair? Or your cherry red eyes. I'm not bothered." Aelita said ever so casually twirling it lightly.

This puzzled Kaede just how did Aelita not get freaked out by her horns? Everyone except Kohta was freaked out or disgusted by them. This so-called Jeremie spoke up again. "So does Aelita. It doesn't bother me or my friends."

It seemed to Aelita whomever this girl was she had a poor self-image or was very vain worrying how her good her looks were. Looking through a nearby desk Aelita handed their guest an old compact mirror. Shockingly enough Kaede saw her horns were gone. Like it was magic. "I guess you're... right." She admitted very much stumped.

As long as those cursed things were gone she could care less. Everyone despised her because of them. But if they'd somehow vanished well then she could live with that. All she ever wanted was an ordinary life like everybody else had. ''So what was that place you found me at?"

Typing up the info on the computer network Jeremie then explained the whole fiasco involving Lyoko, Aelita's father, and the might of their powerful enemy the computer AI Xana. It was a lot to take but Kaede figured out the basics. But there was the fact Xana's monsters were still running around. "But if Xana is finished why're his troops still running around?"

"Uh... Well we're not sure on that one.'' Aelita admitted shrugging. She wished she knew the answer but right it was a lost cause.

It was by then everyone introduced themselves... the purple cat-boy was a blonde boy named Odd. Plus the two lovebirds Ulrich Stern and the Japanese Yumi. Though they kept denying such a thing even existed at all for so long. Then there was the new guy William who sadly had been brainwashed by Xana for quite some time until he was freed. On a side note Kaede was told Jeremie and Aelita were together too.

After a few more checks to see if Kaede was truly alright and not some Xana program Jeremie found all was good. The second Kaede got up from her makeshift bed was a big shocker to them all. She was tall compared to them. Very tall. In fact more than William. "Geez and I thought I was tall.'' Looking up at her Yumi blinked noted seeing how Kaede was a full 6 inches taller than her. Which made her 5 foot 11 inches. Now Yumi knew how her brother felt with her leaning over him.

Becoming suddenly very self-conscious of her height Kaede timidly asked if that was a bad thing. "Is that bad?"

With a gentle patting of her shoulder Odd told her the opposite. "Nope. All the more of you to like.'' Odd joked which made Kaede blush redder than a cherry. It was so rare boys paid her compliments on her looks. "Easy there or you might make the cherries jealous.'' He joked again.

After the whole set of introductions were finished though too crazy to think possible, but in only one whole night, the bespectacled Jeremie had been able somehow to forge a document for Kaede so she could attend the school with them. Though she'd be a grade above them, the same as Yumi and William. Her ID with her input she requested she be given the last name Okamoto with her place of birth Kamakura Japan though having been raised in France and recently transferred to Kadic.

She looked over her ID. She didn't look too terrible in the manipulated photo, and like before with the mirror she confirmed her horns mysteriously vanished without a trace. Again not that she cared. Unlike Yumi she'd be bunking at Kadic right across the hall from Aelita's room. Mostly so the two could bond and have each other's back when trouble came up.

However, the newest warrior began to have second thoughts about attending the school when she had gotten her single room furnished. It was small to put it lightly. But she had Odd show her around the floor, though mostly it was Odd volunteering for the job without any reason except those known only to him. Though Yumi had a few ideas. But still too early to say if her instincts were right. Her idea, was that Odd took a liking to their new guest. He was a self-proclaimed ladies man after all.

Shortly after being shown her single bed room Odd again cheerfully 'volunteered' to show off his room to her. Like hers it was small but his roommate was Ulrich. Just how did the two manage not to going stir crazy in such a microscopic room? "Well this is me and Ulrich's room. We're just a hop, skip, and a jump away so don't hesitate to call me... er I mean us uh us I mean. I mean call us when there's trouble.'' He said correcting himself hoping she didn't hear that last remark. Turns out she didn't. ''Oh good save there Odd.''

Hopping out from Odd's bottom dresser drawer was a small dog much to the girl's surprise. "You have a dog? I didn't know you had a dog." Kaede uttered puzzled. "How'd you get a dog here?"

She heard pets were banned from Kadic. So how'd Odd have one? "Oh none of the staff know and his name's Kiwi." Odd explained.

Bending down she looked the small canine in the face. It'd been far too long since she'd been with one up close. The small grey canine yapped and quickly started happily licking her face. "Looks like he likes you." Odd giggled seeing how Kiwi was usually a great judge of character.

Glancing back at Odd while Kiwi kept licking her she had a confession to make. ''Well guess I am kind of a dog person." Kaede blushed getting a fluttering sensation in her heart something she didn't understand and why it came over her. Sure Odd was a well odd cheesy jokester but still she got the feeling deep down he wasn't a bad guy. And neither were his friends. She instinctively knew she could trust them. Somehow. For reasons unknown even for her.

-to be continued

In case you haven't figured it Kaede's Lyoko design was based heavily off Gundam Heavyarms Kai (Endless Waltz version but in TV colors). As far as pairings go nothing super special except I'm pairing Kaede up with Odd. The others are Jeremy/Aelita, Ulrich/Yumi... but still not sure about William yet. Maybe I'll add an OC for him. Or somehow work Sissi into his heart. Also making Kaede the tallest of the group is mostly for plot elements especially since Odd is only 4 foot 8 inches quite a contrast I think. Think Yumi is 5 foot 5 inches compared to Ulrich who's only 5 foot and 1 inch. Not as extreme of a difference.

Why Odd? Simple his cheery mindset VS Kaede's serious demeanor might get her out of her shell and trust those around her. Plus Odd isn't a bad guy deep down & he has a dog. Kaede loves animals especially dogs. Expect a lot of little in-jokes and references during their many spats. Also why didn't I put in any Megatanks? Well that will addressed somewhat next chapter about just who or what is controlling Xana's personal goonsquad. Also many readers might want to know just why I insert songs in so many of my fics. Well for a few reasons because for one they're awesome. Second they set a mood. A creepy tone. Like action. Or adventure.

Please read and review this and my other stories where I strive to satisfy the craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later. 


	2. Kadic Academy VS Kaede

Code Lyoko EL 2

Well readers I've yet another crazy crossover story for you all... crossing the Cartoon Network Maguzi programming block's mega-hit series straight from France is Code Lyoko! Set moments after Lucy's supposed death at episode 13 her soul simply won't rest. It wanders around until it settles into the digital realm called by our story heroes "Lyoko". After Xana's demise unusual activity was attracted attention by Jeremie. He sends Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Odd into the system to investigate. What they find inside will be shocking. Rating is K+ or E10+ or Everyone 10 and up for fantasy action violence, and mild rude humor/innuendo.

-Chapter 2 - Kadic Academy VS Kaede

-begin Sunglasses at Night by Corey Hart

As her alarm clock rang Kaede awoke from her slumber very groggy. She hadn't had sleep like that in a long time. But time to get up. She still had on the sleep mask Yumi gave her so her sight was zero. She remembered what happened after Lyoko. Did it really happen? Or was it a dream? Only one way to find out she took off the mask but kept her eyes shut.

Slowly she opened them seeing herself in the school dormitory of Kadic. Nope it wasn't a dream. It was real. It really happened she thought. On her nightstand was the compact mirror Aelita gave her. She flipped it open to look herself over. Looking at her mirror Kaede examined her scalp and parting her hair seeing indeed her Diclonius horns were gone for good. "Hmm I wonder if they still work?'' She said wondering if her vectors still worked despite her horns gone.

So she did a little test. It was simple really, Kaede got up and threw her small brass alarm clock at the wall knowing her vectors would grab and stop it from bouncing back at her leaving her unharmed.

The clock bounced off the wall with a clang and clunked her upside the forehead. That resulted in pain. It hurt! Kaede dropped to floor yelling like a banshee. It hurt! As in really hurt! "Dahh! YOW! Oh that hurts! Never do that again! Ahhh!''

Holding her hurting forehead and rolling every which in pain her fellow classmates heard her yelling. She was screaming loud enough to wake the dead! "Kaede! What happened!? You alright!?" Aelita half yelled bursting through the door.

Thinking up a quick lie she pointed in pain at the clock next to her. "No I'm fine Aelita my alarm clock just fell on my head! Ow!''

Hoping her friend didn't seriously hurt her head Aelita pried the tall girl's hands away. The spot was a bit bruised she thought but how bad was the pain level? "Ok Kaede does this hurt?"

Predictably Kaede screamed bloody murder like she was being killed. "YEOWWW!''

Sighing relief Aelita figured it was just a bad bump and bruise. Not fatal it just hurt a lot. "Found where it hurts. Just a bad bump. Put ice on it otherwise you'll get a bump the size of a goose egg.''

Lucky being with Jeremie so long she happened to have one handy so Kaede pressed it on her head. Sweet soothing relief she thought. But trouble was still around sadly. ''Hey get yer hind end outta there! Some of us actually need to get ready in the morning too y'know!" The school's queen bee Elisabeth Delmas aka Sissi to everyone else yelled hoping the one hogging the water would just finish up already.

"Oh this line moves like a dead snake.'' Milly groaned facepalming. Her friend Tamiya just rolled her eyes at that cheesy joke.

Thinking up another goofy one-liner the taller girl came up with this fine gem. "Or like a turtle with broken knees." Kaede added getting a few giggles from the long line. Jokes or cheesy one-liners weren't exactly her thing but still that was pretty good for her.

"You know the bathroom upstairs doesn't have any girls in it. Not one. Try that.'' Sissi suggested pointing the rout to the staircase.

But before she even made up her mind Aelita stopped her new friend from falling for the trick. She'd fallen for it when she came to the school after escaping Lyoko. It was deju vu all over again. As the strange feeling someone has seen or done something before, even though they actually haven't. "Oh no not this time. Not again. Sissi tried that on me. Kaede when Sissi talks tune her out next time. Sissi next time you have a thought, let it go.''

Resting her chin on her interlocked fingers she slyly cocked an eyebrow. Oh she'd been challenged alright, by Aelita no less. "What a sweet gesture Mrs. Einstein. How cute.'' Sissi sassed.

Turning the next page of her novel Aelita had this priceless gem of a comeback for her. "Oh I've got a gesture for you but my hands are tied reading this book.'' Aelita said back to her with a dash of sass in her voice.

The look on the queen bee's face was priceless and she snorted stomping away. Far away from these smart mouthed ladies. Eventually the shower opened up so Kaede could get ready.

As for her new start at Kadic Kaede figured a great way to help it along would be a wardrobe change. She now decided to wear an orange t-shirt that showed off her midriff. An old white jean jacket with the sleeves hacked off was worn over that. The jacket was left in the lost & found and the sleeves were very torn so she just got rid of them. As for her pants a set of blue jean short shorts were her choice. And to top off her new look she found a set of orange reflective wrap around sunglasses. For the cool factor of course.

"Ah pink is out. Hmm... I can live with this. Orange is in.'' Examining her new look in her bedroom mirror. She liked what she saw especially the shades she picked up. "I wear these sunglasses at night.''

As the old saying went "Change is good'' the pinkette couldn't agree more. Looking at the clock it was getting close to breakfast time to go she though and slipped on her simple white sneakers intending to fill up her skillet. That is her stomach.

-cafeteria

After arriving at the cafeteria, the rosy haired girl noticed Sissi contently eating her food as well. There she was acting without a care in the world. Like she'd never tried tricking Kaede into using the boys shower. She'd probably even forgotten she even did it. Acting so much like a star diva of the school Kaede would let her know that idea was going to dead and buried. Quickly. If she still had Vectors Sissi would be the one dead and buried. But she didn't in his fragile new human body so she'd have to think her way out of problems instead of eviscerating them to shreds.

Grabbing her tray and selecting what she wanted Kaede faked her wandering around and ''accidentally seeing'' Sissi just minding her business. "Oh Sissi about this morning. Been needing to talk to you.'' Kaede said catching the other girl's attention.

Taking a seat across from her Kaede had the grumpiest look on her face. She was glaring daggers at the school queen bee. It seemed the bathroom prank still had Kaede's proverbial feathers ruffled as in she was still mad over it. Not that Sissi cared about that detail mind you. "Well make it fast. I wanna snag another apple juice before they're gone.'' The queen bee said not even bothering to look Kaede in the face while she was talking.

So Kaede manually turned her head to look Kaede right in the eye. By pulling her ear that is. "You're a dirty dog!" Kaede said pointing her well pointer finger just half an inch of Sissi's nose.

Annoyed beyond any normal measure especially after her getting yanked the black haired girl had the best response. "Hmm... And you are a dirty skunk.'' Sissi sassed pointing at her dark grey and white striped socks.

Swiftly Kaede glanced at her socks getting all flustered. They were the only part of her outfit she kept after getting de-virtualized from Lyoko. The rest she changed. Except them. She still liked their look.

They were kind of skunk-like covered in dust. But because they were so long Kaede often scrunched them down to her ankles making them look messy and unkempt. But naturally Kaede had a comeback for that one. "I'm a dirty skunk? I'M a dirty skunk? Well if I'm a dirty skunk yer a fiddler crab! Look everybody its fiddler crab season! Sissi's a fiddler crab!'' Kaede shouted pointing at her in frenzy.

That cued the whole cafeteria to bust out laughing at her insult backfiring big in her face. She just became a laughing stock. "Why you little... " Sissi muttered mad as a shark in a feeding frenzy.

Oh how Miss Okamoto had miffed Miss Delmas the wrong way. This would not go unchallenged however. Despite everyone taking a liking to her Sissi couldn't shake the feeling something was off about her. Not many looked to actually pick a fight with her. What was it? Well she was bound determined to figure that out. "Oh you wanna piece of me miss prissy pants?!'' Sissi yelled out.

Whipping around to glare the raven haired brat right in the eyes Kaede couldn't believe what she just called her. ''Whad'you say!?"

Yelling again Sissi taunted her again. "You heard me! Yer not deaf!''

By now the tall girl was fuming. If Sissi wanted a piece well Kaede wanted the whole thing! She cracked her knuckles in left fist ready to sock her upside the jaw. "Take that one back!''

"Never!" Sissi yelled.

But before she could tackle the smart mouthed Sissi the other Warriors grabbed and restrained their new comrade before she made a big mistake. That is picking a fight with Sissi Delmas. Half yelling Jeremie wanted to know what the heck got into her so quick. "What is your problem Kaede?! Ya can't just go off on Sissi. Her dad's the principal here! He'll throw you out!"

Giving the group a nasty glare the raven haired girl walked off in a huff. Likely not wanting to deal with her at the moment. Seeing the bratty girl head off Kaede relaxed. "She is the problem! One of these days her face is gonna have a date with street pavement!''

"A big and bad mistake woman." Yumi said very sternly glaring into her red eyes.

Despite her aloof attitude Yumi cared about her friends and didn't want Kaede thrown out of school on her sorry behind just because of Miss bratty Delmas. Hoping back to the table Kaede muttered sulking at said table. "Whatever! Just have her stay outta my way next time.''

At that moment, speaking of the devil Principal Delmas entered the cafeteria with two teens and Jim the PE teacher following from behind walking right to Kaede much to her disgust. "Can I have your attention students please?" Principal Delmas asked.

So that was the Sissi's daddy Kaede thought. Daddy's little monster was more like it. The entire cafeteria went silent. Well almost silent. "Okay, students, we've just received a new exchange student from Japan late last night. Could you tell the student body your names and a bit about yourself?" Principal Delmas said gesturing right at a beet red Kaede.

Physically she was fine but in her mind she was worse than demolition derby wreck. The pink haired girl stepped up to introduce herself. ''My name is Kaede Okamoto. I hope I can make plenty of new friends here." She said lying right through her teeth.

That was a good speech or so the older man thought and took Jim with him to do likely more paper work. If the school found out just where she really came from... that would a storm to rival WW3 if it ever happened. She hoped Jeremie's faked documents would do the trick... otherwise her luck would be up a creek without a paddle. "Uh... That was scary. Mr. Belpois I really hope you know what yer doing.'' Kaede thought breathing a huge sigh of relief.

-lunch

Getting her class schedule sorted wasn't the thing the former horned queen feared as she'd been placed in most of them alongside Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita. All except two... math and civics class. But luckily enough Yumi was in them with her instead. To her surprise she seemed to have a decent grasp of the many subjects (despite not having been in a classroom in over 10 years). It was a big surprise considering for the longest time she thought she was book dumb. A few of the more complicated parts of the subjects were something Jeremie could assist her with when there was free time. Having a nerd for a friend came in handy.

By lunch Kaede managed to keep her sanity long enough to get her stomach refueled the second half of her school day. When she was young the hustle and bustle wasn't anywhere near this extreme. As she poked at her roasted ham and baked potatoes she was near exhausted. "I had no idea being in middle school was such a big pain in the... " She said getting cut off by Odd plopping himself down by her.

Across the table from was Ulrich. But soon as he started eating his nose caught a very offending odor. "Ugh! What's that smell? Like river water and cucumbers. Odd did you just let one?''

Quickly Odd shook his head. "Jeremie? Aelita?'' He questioned seeing for any sign they were faking it.

Naturally after being on earth for so long Aelita gave a person's usual response to something of that nature. "Ulrich he who smelled it, dealt it.''

The boy just rolled his eyes at that one. Where'd she even hear that from? The smell was coming from what Yumi was eating. Kaede instantly recognized what it was. "Yumi this that sushi?" She asked as she practically begged her to give her some. "Please... could I have some? Please?''

The tallest girl even put her hands together and really looked pathetic as a beggar. Sighing Yumi gave her some. It was in fact sushi. Very well done and home made sushi. Taking a bite she tried to point out what the flavor was. "Mmm. What is this? Tuna? Or marlin? Oh this is so good. Just melts on your taste buds good.''

Seeing a fellow connoisseur of sushi the black wearing Yumi was impressed. "Mahi Mahi.''

Speaking with her mouth full of fish Kaede loved it. "Oh dolphin fish, well its good. Haven't had sushi this good in a long time.''

Nearly gagging Ulrich held his stomach. Despite the fact he adored Yumi he couldn't stand sushi. It was raw fish. Raw fish. As in not cooked. It gurgled getting upset. "I don't how you girls can even eat that raw fish junk. Easy stomach. Oh no I'm gonna be sick! Sorry gotta go!"

With that the boy ran out the cafeteria and straight to the bathroom. Likely tossing his cookies. "Dibs!'' Odd said snagging Ulrich's lunch tray.

-later that day

Later that day during the afternoon once classes ended the group hung around the benches near the court yard. The trees rustled gently in the wind as Kaede though about all that happened since she'd de-virtualized from Lyoko and now an everyday middle-schooler. It was something she always longed for yet having previously been denied to her. Frankly despite after spending so little time with the Lyoko Warriors she'd gotten very attached to them. She didn't make friends easily especially when she was a Diclonius but here as human she could... albeit hesitantly. William was like the cool older brother type to her. Ulrich was the unofficial leader always looking out for the rest of them. The black clothes wearing Yumi was like the big-sister type. The couple of Aelita & Jeremie were the nice type to hang out with. Which left only one... One she wasn't sure what sort of relationship she had with.

And that was Odd Della Robbia. The relationships with the others were so clear cut. But Odd? Where to start with Odd? Sure his jokes were silly and cheesy but something about his cheerful attitude stirred something in her. Something she couldn't get rid of. From the others he'd always try a new batch of jokes by the days end which was going on now. "Hey what'd the monkey say when cut his tail off?" Odd asked hoping he'd some reaction this time.

"Oh here we go... Getting that feeling of deja vu again." William groaned knowing Odd was going to try his latest batch of cheesy jokes.

Sure the jokes were stupid and he failed again and again. But he kept at it hoping one day it would pay off at long last. A monkey getting its tail cut off didn't sound like a good joke Kaede thought, in fact it sounded painful. "No Odd what did the monkey say? When they cut his tail off?'' Kaede deadpanned know this would be dumb.

She took a swig of water from her bottle as Odd delivered the punchline. "And then the monkey said "Won't be long now!''

The pinkette spewed water all over the grass in front of her like a fire hose. Shockingly Kaede burst out laughing like a maniac. "Odd that is so funny! Where do you come up with it!? Won't be long now! Classic!'' Kaede burst out like a maniac so loud passers by gave her funny looks.

The fact is they'd never seen laugh like this before. Maybe snicker but acting like she'd been dosed with laughing gas? Nope. Seeing the group look at her funny made her realize she'd made an idiot out of herself. "Oh I'm sorry I don't what happened. I don't know what came over me.''

Seeing it was pretty simple the short blonde kid told her what happened. "A funny joke made ya laugh toots.'' The tall girl only blushed after hearing Odd call her ''toots''.

Still now that the group was hanging together Jeremie had finished his analysis of the Xana monsters and why they were still active. "Anyways now that you're all here I've finished my analysis of the Xana monsters. I've found out why their fighting skills were low. They're under the control of another program. It appears during the course of our battles with Xana it considered the possibility its plans might end in failure. So it created a fail safe... Xana made an offspring. A child to take over if its parent ever failed.''

The idea Xana was so prepared that it even was a parent was very shocking to everyone. They just took down one evil program now another pops up. Looking over more data Jeremie continued. The details were shocking even for him. So much his glasses drooped. ''I ran a full system scan of the new program, the pattern is very unusual. In fact it appears to be in a semi-nascent state of development.''

The rest of his didn't get that detailed vocabulary set but apparently Aelita did. "You mean... it's a baby Jeremie?" Aelita said explaining out his techno-babble.

The thought of Xana being a proud parent was both crazy and disturbing to really believe. Pushing his glasses back up further Jeremie refined what Aelita just said. "More like an angsty reckless teenager who doesn't make the best decisions. And is out to get us.''

Groaning Odd thunked his head on the picnic table. "So what we're dealing with Xana's stork program? Xana Jr.? Or Xana 2.0? Xana 2: The Revenge? Xana 2: The Return? Or Xana 2: The Offspring?'' He asked knowing he's gonna really hate the answer.

And surprisingly enough what Jeremie said next caught him and the others by surprise. "Well actually the data shows it wasn't given a name. Its still developing and gradually getting a better grasp on its parent's capabilities. I doubt it'll be fully active soon, but eventually it will. Your name is as good as any for it.''

"Really?'' Odd said his face still firmly planted on the table. While still with his head on the table he glanced at his friends mentioning one word. "Gradius." That is with the 'a' sounding like a soft 'o'. Like in octopus.

His group of friends didn't get it especially William. "Huh? What's that Odd?''

So Odd explained it. "You said it was getting stronger gradually right? Gradius sounds kinda like gradual. There you go.''

Now Yumi figured out what he meant. It was a game series from her home country of Japan. "Oh you mean from the Konami game? Oh those were good... I meant I heard they were good. I mean I heard they're good games.'' She said almost saying she liked the series. She covered her tracks up on that fast.

Still the group had another important topic to cover. Kaede's involvement. That was important and needed to be addressed by Jeremie. "So then what do we do about Kaede in all this? And Gradius?''

"You're right. Our fight goes on! After all... Fighting XANA was the mission. And fighting Gradius is too." Aelita mentioned.

"No, Aelita, it's all our mission." Jeremie said correcting her as the Lyoko Warriors knew a new battle would be dawning.

"Don't I get a say in this?'' Kaede griped hating being ignored. "You can trust me on this. Not like anyone would believe it. That and I really have nowhere else to go. Hanging around here and laying the smackdown on Gradius sounds like a fine idea by me. I want in.''

"Ok guys, should we let her join us? She did help out when Gradius ambushed her and took after us. She can handle herself well.'' Aelita pointed out.

"She does make a pretty good battler... " Odd mused glancing at her.

"Welcome to the team then!" Jeremie said.

"Come on over here woman! We gotta get it nice, thick and toasty over here!" Odd said again cracking a weak joke.

That was when Kaede joined into the group hug. Now it was official Kaede was a Lyoko Warrior. "Ahh Kaede!" Groaned Jeremie.

Next up to complain was Yumi. "You're suffocating me!"

"Hands off! That's a no go zone!" William griped.

"Ahhhh!" Ulrich moaned hard able to say anything else. "Help!''

It by now Kaede figured she she was hugging everyone too hard. So Odd dropped the idea on her. "Love yer enthusiasm... But Kaede you're... crushing us.''

Quickly she broke the hugging off as everyone as finally caught their breath. Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment Kaede broke the bone-crushing hug sorry about it. "Sorry... I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes.''

"Note to self never do that again. Ahhh... '' Odd groaned plopping himself back at the table.

Just how was Kaede so strong? Who knew? Right now though Odd was sore and tired simply ready to go to bed. Then sleep after a long difficult day. "Again everyone sorry... my fault.'' She said again.

Catching his breath Jeremie then went back to his laptop typing. "Well now that we've been bear hugged a seconds closer to death Kaede I've done some modifications to your Lyoko avatar. It seems when the Kankrelat self-destructed on your face it corrupted some of your avatar data. I tried to fix but the corruption was too severe so I had to reconstruct the coding of your avatars head from scratch. And I had to change a few details and... well take a look.''

Turning the PC around the group saw the details Jeremie mentioned a lot more clearly. While the program looked the same her avatar's head was different. For one her helmet was gone and in its place was something like an orange armored tiara with a deep reflective orange visor covering her eyes. Her hair set in a long bushy ponytail of flaming orange hair that stopping just before the middle of her back. But other than these minor cosmetic changes everything was still the same. "See easier to show it than explain it.'' Jeremie said looking mighty pleased with himself.

The last detail was the fact was her lips being given a light dappling of light red gloss on her lips. Not that it looked bad on her though. "Its not bad but I like my older design better. The lip gloss isn't bad either.'' The girl confessed.

Odd agreed with one. "Eh not bad. Liked the helmet more.'' It seemed Odd was right as everyone made a unanimous grunt of agreement.

-deep under the city

Meanwhile deep under the city streets below the water pipes, steam tunnels, power lines, the sewers, and even the deepest subways there lay abandoned miles below a military base. It was built into the very durable bedrock much of the metropolis towered above.

It was an old Cold War era military manufacturing factory/base. For weapons in case of nuclear destruction by the great national powers having an actual conflict. But it was never put to use and then forgotten about as years went by. A sudden power surge reactivated it and its technology. The base was possessed by the new program. This base would be a perfect place to begin its mission.

A set of robotic factory arms were possessed and began building the needed advanced manufacturing equipment. First up was better manipulator units for the many arms. Otherwise called hands by the humans.

Other arms were fitted soldering irons. Rivet guns were built into the robot arms to bolt or screw larger components into place. The humanoid hands built by the program were very useful. They seemed simple at first glance but more complex than they appeared.

The many robotic assembler arms continued to weld, solder, and bolt into place many, many, important parts. As components grew larger they were possessed to go where needed. Then given further assembly. Parts far too large to lift by possession were moved by newly built walking drones who provided even heavier lifting power. Again and again the based grew more and more as the place was stripped of anything specifically for human use. Like plumbing and heating. Those metal pipes were repurposed to provide more building materials.

One such unit was the great upgraded generator as numerous pipes and wires were augmented to it increasing its power. A series of keyboards were reworked into a massive control unit. Even electrical parts from an ordinary toaster and late 1960's TV were torn apart with parts being used to build the new base for the child of Xana. The bases military vehicle surplus also came in handy as its drones stripped them and refashioned their parts for still more raw material.

A set of thin wires twitched and swooped down to plug into another newly created generator. Huge pipes on top carried away its thermal heat waste. Still more provided powerful coolants keeping the heat balanced. A set of computer cables systems were then welded to a large generator. Then several wound sets of wires hooked into the nearby fuse box. This fuse box was connected to the digital information collective the humans called the internet. It had hacked into them awhile before Xana even existed. But now they had heard what the Lyoko Warriors said using the school's intercom system.

They claimed it was the child of the program Xana. But it couldn't even bothered by giving its successor a proper name? Well that suited it just fine. The name the humans came up with had an intriguing feel to it. Yes it would be just fine.

The large central glass chamber filled with powerful streams of yellow glowing plasma as Xana's insignia appeared only to reshape itself into a stylized skull-like marking. Several ducts at the base vented off big billows of steam. The cables then found an old welding torch another large electrical cable was put in place. It hooked up to a large PC monitor. The monitor switched on by itself as the many 1's and 0's scrolled across it. Then a message was being typed on it. The words were ''I am Gradius''.

This was Gradius. The offspring of Xana. And now it was going to completely destroy the Lyoko Warriors. In any fashion it saw fit. Brutally. Painfully. They would suffer dearly for the demise of Xana.

-to be continued

Yes I ended this a much more ominous tone. Gradius has awoken and now seeks revenge on the fools who destroyed its parent. Kaede's new head looks like a female version of Zero from the MegaMan X series just with orange hair and a high-tech looking orange visor. hope that gives a better idea what it looks like. Yes I am still shipping Odd with Kaede. That will not change. Also a challenge to all readers, I'll give 50 points to whoever can correctly guess all the references the characters make. Be it anime, manga, comics, books, live-action, animation, or games it doesn't matter. Guess them.

Please read and review this and my other stories which range from: Yokohama Night Monsters, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, ELG The Series, EL Digital Saviors, Cybertronian Invasion, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	3. Dark Designs

Code Lyoko EL 3

Well readers I've yet another crazy crossover story for you all... crossing the Cartoon Network Maguzi programming block's mega-hit series straight from France is Code Lyoko! Set moments after Lucy's supposed death at episode 13 her soul simply won't rest. It wanders around until it settles into the digital realm called by our story heroes "Lyoko". After Xana's demise unusual activity was attracted attention by Jeremie. He sends Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Odd into the system to investigate. What they find inside will be shocking. Rating is K+ or E10+ or Everyone 10 and up for fantasy action violence, and mild rude humor/innuendo.

-Chapter 3 - Dark Designs

Deep underground massive cables fed huge amounts of power to the newly created spawn of Xana... or as it called itself Gradius. The Lyoko Warriors were a strong and powerful group. It was its parent's arrogance that led to its downfall. It would not make the same mistake. But in order to truly defeat them it needed to study them for the long term. Find out how each of them fought. What their next move would be preceding an attack. Then how to counter it. It considered William Xana's greatest success. To repeat such an action would be foolish. If it failed once then it could do so again.

Deep in thought Gradius found something interesting from the lone Kankrelat that self-detonated on her. Deep in the recesses of her mind was something truly odd. Her previous human form before death had three personality components. None of the others humans did much less their classmates. Right now they were inactive. They might be useful for a future plan of sorts.

But they still had to be buried in there. Somewhere. It just needed a way to get to it. This was here where it turned to the experience of its parent program. If a Lyoko Warrior was reluctant to fight it well it would herd them like lamb to slaughter. It needed to be creative and getting them out into the open. Then they'd be easy pickings ripe for attack.

The plan was formulated and now it simply had to sit back and wait. These pathetic fools had no idea of the coming danger it was going to unleash upon them.

-math class

As the school morning wore on Kaede had been experiencing... ''issues'' that day to say the least. Issues that had begun to get disturbing. It would soon come to a head in math class. "And so what is this equation equal?'' The teacher said gesturing at the numerical problem in question.

The equation was this: 3.14. "Pi. Of course.'' Jeremie confidently said fiddling with his glasses.

The fact the equation sounded exactly like a dessert garnered a few snickers even to Kaede. What she did though was beyond sane. "AHAHAH! DAHAHAH!" Kaede laughed out like a woman possessed.

Only she looked around clamping her hands over her mouth. Beet red in embarrassment she had to find a way out of this one. "Uh gotta use go use the bathroom be back quickly! Bye!''

Running out of the classroom as fast she could her fellow classmates were dumbfounded. Their new friend had been under a very disturbing series of mood swings. To call it moody was an understatement. To Ulrich and Jeremie something was up with her. "Jeremie correct me if I'm wrong but that was just plain freaky.'' Ulrich whispered glancing at the nerd.

Quickly Kaede rounded the corner and sped into the bathroom and turning on the faucet got some cold water to splash her face with. "What the heck is wrong with me? What's going on?'' Maybe the water would splash some some sense into her. This was the third outburst like this today. She'd nearly bitten Sissi's head again at breakfast. Next was giving Jim the raspberries after he slipped on a wet floor (something only a little kid would find funny/he could've been seriously injured from that). Each time she'd no idea what came over her.

Just what was going on with her? One minute she was stupid. Then ranting the minute like a devil at the slightest thing. Little did she know was Gradius sent from an electric socket its spectres merged with two Polymorphic Clones to wreak havoc on her. As the girl breathed heavily she glanced up at the mirror... Then she had got a shock. Her blood ran cold at what she saw. Her other personas. The voice with a twisted evil sneer on its face and Nyu of all things.

"Hey there? How's school you Diclonius sellout? My, my where did I go wrong with you Kaede? I think you need another lesson kiddo. Kill 'em all! Now! Ya know ya wanna.'' The evil lookalike taunted her.

Her other side spoke too starting with saying her name as always. "Nyu? Nyu!? Trai-tor? Traitor.'' Nyu said calling her a traitor. The childish persona then called her an stranger name. Even tilting her head in a cute manner. "Sell... Out? Sell... Out. Sellout.''

Her heart skipping a few beats at seeing these two again. Just how were they here? And Nyu using proper words? "You how'd... You can't be here. How'd you do it!? When did you get a half decent vocabulary?"

Her darker psyche simply glared at her for thinking such a stupid idea. They weren't going anywhere. Kaede would never get rid of them. After all they were part of her. "Never mind that admit you can't deny we exist anymore. Do as you're told whether by me or this dimwit.''

Scowling at the two suggesting she join them in slaughter or preschool she was finally going to give them a royal piece of her mind. "No... Stay away from me! This time I'm not listening to you! I can start over here... You've done nothing but turn me into a monster! I'm gonna... Huh?" Turning around she gasped seeing they'd vanished from sight.

"They're gone? No they can't be... AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Dropping to the floor and screaming her head off Kaede curled into a ball thinking she was losing her mind. By now Yumi and a member of the school paper Milly heard her screaming her head off in her sorry shape and quickly got to the nurse office. Unseen the works of Gradius snuck back into the electrical outlet knowing its first job had been completed.

-later

Later that afternoon at the supercomputer Kaede was getting herself examined by the advanced equipment Jeremie had at his disposal and to explain her strange mood swings she'd been suffering from not too long after she'd started her first day there. Still the study of brains wasn't his thing but he'd still try to understand just what effected Kaede. "You mentioned you two visions of yourself behind you when you looked at the mirror, correct? Hmm psychology isn't my cup of tea but the actual science of it is.''

Resting on the nearby coach from before Kaede relayed all that happened then. It was disturbing to say the least. "And when I turned around they'd disappeared. I screamed and screamed! I mentioned to the nurse I had some kind of panic attack. And she let me take the rest of the day off to relax. What've you found?''

Using the computer scanners he looked over the information of her brainwave activity. It was certainly very odd. "Hmm I'm detecting something odd. Almost like there's remnants of a two extra psychological profiles in your brainwaves.'' He said pointing out the small rises and falling of two extra brainwaves working concurrently with her main one on the computer graphics. The rising and falling continued again and again. "And they're somehow fighting for control. Every so often a tiny fragment will bubble up. And burst out.''

Looking over the graphical display Aelita surmised this phenomenon was what was effecting their friend. "Is that's what's making her lash out? Almost like she's... "

By then Kaede cut Aelita off right there. "Bi-polar? Schizophrenic? Yeah that's what it feels like. I might want to explain that. Without too many details before I was digitized into Lyoko I had a dark and troubled past.''

This fact took Aelita by surprise. Sure Kaede moody but having an extensive history of trauma during her many years alive? That just didn't add up. "How dark? Kaede how on earth could you have that?''

With a simple wag of her finger, she cut Aelita off emphasized it was that dark and troubled. As she recalled it her gaze went towards the floor almost in shame. "As in a VERY dark and troubled past. Darker and more broken than you can possibly imagine. Don't want to talk about it. But I can't keep having outbursts like this. I'll get put into some madhouse.''

Huddling her arms around her knees Kaede was afraid. She'd just gotten a new lease on life as a ''good guy'' type and now it looked over just as soon as it started. "I wanna be normal for just once in my life. Go to school and enjoy myself. Oh why does fate hate me so much? Can't get a break... '' She muttered frustrated.

Putting a friendly hand on her shoulder Aelita had some words of encouragement. "Kaede we won't give up on you. You're our friend.''

While she liked the sentiment the gesture made her feel uneasy as she turned away from the shorter pinkette. "Just not used to having people care about me so much. Much less friends.'' She admitted gruffly still huddled.

While not technically untrue she had Kouta, Mayu, and Yuka back in Kamakura, well she had them. She was on her own here with the Lyoko Warriors help though. Sure she'd love to stop on by but it was better to them and herself if she stayed deceased. It was for their own safety.

"I can understand that." She heard this coming from Jeremie of all people.

Just how'd he understand how she felt all those years ago. How'd a human boy understand about hate or ignorance? "Huh? Jeremie how on earth can you understand how for no reason than what you look like people hate you unconditionally? Beat you up. Whose only mission in life is to go out of their way to make your life a living nightmare?''

Turning his chair around Jeremie gazed at the floor almost unwilling to say anything. "Because I lived it before I found the supercomputer. Its the reason we all eventually became such close friends. How Aelita & I met and finally got together. And I didn't want to shut it down. If I did we'd drift apart and probably never see each other again. I've been bullied. Teased. Names thrown around. Pushed down. Beat up.''

Deep in thought the taller girl knew this was true. Even if she'd been born normal if some other kid came to the orphanage she'd be sure everyone would just make them the next target of their harassment. Even if her kind never existed humans always found ways to make individuals they thought worthless miserable. History proved it. It never occurred to her though plenty of others felt like she had. She'd been so full of hate she never though how bullied humans felt. If they felt like her. Though two different species they had more in common than even they cared to admit.

To think the sweet Jeremie was a victim like her was unnerving to hear. It seemed hate and ignorance knew no boundaries at all. "I'm sorry Jeremie. That that happened to you. Making you remember it must've brought back a lot of bad memories.''

"Well that's what friends are for. They're always there to make your life better." Aelita said hugging him from behind nuzzling his face flirtingly.

"Aelita... come on we've got company... " He said red as a tomato in a blush.

Thankfully the short pinkette let go of her boyfriend and went back to going the information of Kaede's brainwaves. The idea of friendship was a hard sell to her. She didn't make them very well because she didn't trust too many people. Those she did well it tended to not work out. But Jeremie & Aelita welcomed her their hand in friendship with anything in return. She truly realized she really could trust them. "Yeah... Because... that's what friends do for each other. Thanks.'' She thought.

"Let's see if we can get a closer look at those two other brains patterns. Try and find some way to understand them.'' Aelita said looking over the computer screen graphs.

A signal appeared suddenly and then faded away. Then came back strong as before. Then it vanished again, to the nerdy blonde that meant trouble and he contacted the others. Just like before the warriors went to the scanner room. Now Kaede was included in the roll-call. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer William. And transfer Kaede." Jeremie said starting up the process. "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner William. And scanner Kaede."

-Lyoko

-begin Free by Powerman 5000

Once transfer process completed, the group landed in the Forest Sector. The now just needed to find out where the signal was or whatever it was. The pattern was very unusual. "Be on guard everyone this data signature, its pattern is very strange. Whatever Gradius is up to be very careful." Jeremie warned stressing that detail very thoroughly.

The group heard the rustling of grass and short vegetation coming from below a large rock. It could work as a blind spot so the Warriors could watch for Gradius goons and figure out what they're up to. For now Ulrich figured they'd best watch and see if they could learn whatever their data villain was planning. The sword warrior noticed several Krabs and a swarm of Kankrelats roaming around. "Hmm Krabs and Kankrelats. Just what're they doing?''

''Who cares let's waste 'em. My trigger finger is getting way too itchy... Let me get a clear shot.'' Kaede said preparing to take aim only for Aelita to gesture not to do that.

''No not yet. Same your ammo. For now let's see what they're up to.'' She said watching the monsters.

The few Krabs just poked the a few tree stumps and batted around a few small rocks. Like they were playing with them. The many Kankrelats poked and prodded at the many plants, rocks, and tree trunks scattered around the forest floor. Tightening the grip on his weapon William noticed how strange they were acting. Even he was puzzled by whatever they were doing. "Just what are those creeps up to?''

''Weird behavior for them. They're just wandering around like a bunch of ants at a picnic.'' Yumi noted from watching them.

''Like they're looking for something. Or someone.'' Odd suggested as everyone glanced at William.

Seeing everybody give him the evil eye got him a little annoyed. "What?"

''How about you Billy-boy? Xana brainwashed you once. Maybe Gradius wants to do the same?'' Kaede suggested making a good point.

Sighing William had to admit Kaede might be onto something there. Gradius might in fact try to brainwash him just like Xana did. ''Ok so its not that crazy... If it happens this time take me out permanently.''

Everyone gulped at the thought of killing William if things came to that point. Hopefully they wouldn't. The assorted Krabs and Kankrelats continued their poking around the forest floor. It was puzzling though, just what was Gradius after here in the lonely Forest Sector? There wasn't anything of remotely decent value here. Oh but how wrong the Warriors were about that. Luring the Lyoko Warriors here was all part of Gradius plan.

Sitting down on a small stone jutting up from the mossy ground William was anxious. Something wasn't right and he felt uneasy. Somehow Gradius was up to something suspicious. ''I don't like this. They got some kind of plan here... or something. Whatever it is I dunno but I don't like sitting around like a log waiting to rot.''

All of a sudden the hill rumbled and rocked as the dirt burst upwards like something blew up underground As the fine dust clouded the Warrior's vision a set of three large shapes walked through the lingering dust. ''What the... !'' Was all everyone could yell out.

The shapes showed themselves as a trio of Krabs. "Krabs!" Ulrich and William both yell out at once. The group had been lured into a trap! One swung its long claw at them smashing the rocky outcrop to pebbles. Within seconds the other Krabs and Kankrelats began their attack. "It's a trap!'' Odd yelled out arming his Laser Arrows.

Quickly he blasted a few of the Kankrelats right in their eye marking quickly slaying them. Using his super speed Ulrich slashed his way through them slicing them to pieces.

"Gradius monsters are everywhere!'' Yumi yelled throwing her fan slicing a Krab right through its torso. Seemed Gradius still couldn't program Xana's grunts very well. Beating Krabs was never this easy.

"Its like attack of the Krab monsters here!'' William griped hacking through a Krab's leg then slicing right its head in half.

Another Krab lunged at Odd & Kaede only that was a big mistake. Especially for someone like her packing so much heat. Taking aim with her gatling guns Kaede barraged it with dozens of shots. "What monster? Oh that one?'' The Krab was left it riddled with holes from gatling fire. "I shot it.''

Running at full speed Odd slid under a Krab and shot a Laser arrow right in its eye killing it instantly. Seeing their enemies needed beat quickly the orange Lyoko Warrior blasted the creepy crawling Kankrelats with missiles from her launchers and blowing a huge smoking hole right through a Krab with her shoulder cannon. Taking aim Kaede let loose her attack. "Everyone fire! Hit 'em with everything we got! Let 'em have it!''

Firing off her gatling guns she laid waste to the dozens of insect-like Xana minions. They went down very quickly. Taking flight with her Angel Wings Aelita corralled them with a few of her energy orbs. Even William went all out on them. He cut off their escape route when they tried to run. "Power Smoke!'' He yelled out blasting the ground just ahead of them where they were left wide open for attack. He hacked his way through them with ease.

As their force was getting slaughtered right and left the tiny Kankrelats turned tail and scurried away as fast as their itty-bitty legs could carry them. This meant one thing, they were retreating! It was now or never to finish them off. That and the Krabs had been taken out.

"Yahoo let's stampede the creeps!'' Odd cheered out firing Laser Arrows at the retreating Kankrelats.

But all the group's good mood went sour as a large cloud of dust appeared along with several dark rounded shapes within. The sides of the orbs opened revealing an eye. "Megatanks straight ahead!'' Ulrich alerted everyone readying himself.

Not impressed with these so-called "Megatanks'' Kaede was bored with this new Xana monster. "Huh giant bowling balls of doom. Not much to look at. Lemme guess the shell is near indestructible right? But not the inside?'' Kaede asked as the large evil bowling balls started their attack.

Swerving out of the way Ulrich saw the charging Megatank spin right around and went right for him. Luckily he was just in front of the edge and leaped out of its way just at the last second. It couldn't stop at it rolled right off the cliff and into the Digital Sea.

Another Megatank rolled its way towards Kaede who just stood there and punched it hard right in the shell! "Red means stop! Ya jerk!" She yelled as the beast kept trying to roll her over as he hefty armored footwear slowly but steadily stopped her from being pushed back any further. Using her backpack thrusters she zoomed forward shoving the powerful Megatank back they way it and then kicked it.

It rammed into two of its friends and they were sent rolling away. It was a game of bowling. "Hey lookit that screwball in the side pocket!'' Odd joked at seeing the rogue Megatank send its buddies rolling all the way to the edge where they rolled right off.

There was still a lone Megatank left. And it was angry as it focused its fury on Kaede and rolled after her. She jumped into a tall tree and ripped off a large branch. Ever rolling along the Megatank smashed the tree to splinter as it rammed through it. This was exactly what Kaede wanted it to do. She then jumped onto its dark shell. "First we crack the shell! Then we crack the nuts inside!'' She smirked banging on the hard shell with the tree branch.

Like an idiot the Megatank opened up ready to kill the annoying youngster that ailed it. That was its second and final mistake. "Hey there. Such Xana nonsense.'' She gloated blasting the creature's eye at near pointblank range.

The smoking remnants of the Megatank billowed thick dark smoke into the air. It seemed their ambush party had been taken down finally along with their Megatank cavalry. For now all was still as dust settled and Lyoko became quiet. But was it really over? Their leader Ulrich didn't think so. He slowly turned his head as if hearing something that shouldn't be there.

"What's the matter Ulrich? Hear something out there?" Aelita questioned.

Blinking a bit Ulrich turned his ear to the nearby trees. Something was rustling its way through the underbrush and branches. "Quiet. There's something else moving near those trees... Get your weapons ready.''

Floating into view from around the trees the virtual blood in the Lyoko Warriors veins froze. Two Scyphozoa showed up. One was bad enough and both were moving right for them. The one who really froze well that would be an understatement he went straight to absolute zero. And that was William. "Oh no not these things! Back off I mean it! Stay away from me!'' He yelled scared completely out of his mind.

Well if Gradius wanted him he'd have to fight him then before that ever happened. But the two Scyphozoa took one glance at him then each other and simply passed right by him. The other one smacked him aside and out of the way.

"Huh? They're not after me... '' He thought puzzled sighing relief but before he could relax he saw they were making a beeline towards the others. "No... Hang on!" He thought putting his fear aside knowing the Scyphozoa must be stopped. No matter the cost.

The evil gruesome twosome made their way to Aelita of all people. If she had a heart it would be pounding like a jackhammer. The sight of not one but two Scyphozoa on the scene terrified even Aelita who'd also been a victim of many of their attacks. Unlike with William they snagged her slightly raising her off the ground. They even raised a few of their tentacles then turned to each other almost looking puzzled then dropped her.

The others were swiped away to the sides... their target was in fact Kaede! But why? As the the tentacled horrors advanced on her she realized she was the target. Raising her gatling guns on them she warned them not to step any closer. "Hey freaks get away from me! Keep yer tentacles where I can see 'em! Ahhhh!"

She then blasted them with her guns which barely fazing them then swatted every round of ammo she barraged them with when she quickly knew her tactic wasn't working. The lead Scyphozoa shot out its tentacles snaring her up off the ground. She yelled at it to drop her or else! "No... Put me down you oversized seafood platter! So help me I will shoot you dead!"

Getting to work quickly the first Scyphozoa restrained her gatling gun equipped arms and began its sinister work. Its tentacles began probing her mind getting the needed information their master requested be retrieved. Struggling the orange Lyoko Warrior kept trying to break loose of them only to be whipped by another tendril right in her face knocking her out cold. And so the information she held began flooding its programming.

The other jellyfish looking monster then began scanning or putting whatever they were going to corrupt Kaede with. It seemed to be over already as they detached their tendrils from her. Emerging from her body in a glitchy or blocky shape was a strange pink circular icon with two small points on it was created from both of the Scyphozoa's data they extracted from Kaede. They quickly yet ever so casually threw her aside where she landed on a patch of grass.

The data icon then vanished. Likely back to their master Gradius. The second after scanning Kaede's data the Scyphozoa convulsed and fell to the ground. It gazed up at the group tilting its head looking at them. But the way it it almost made act like a dog. A cute dog no less. It muttered out a few sounds almost like it was a baby babbling trying to say its first words.

The other simply became super aggressive and enraged giving chase to the other members of the group lashing at them via its tentacles and smashing anything in its way.

As Odd tumble rolled away in high speed the flailing appendage smashed the very grassy patch he'd just jumped from creating a huge crater. He yelled out his usual attack. "Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! He yelled over and over blasting the angry Scyphozoa who deflected every last one of his Laser Arrows.

In fact he just ran out of them. "Out of ammo?! Oh come on! Not now!'' He growled out.

Making a beeline for William the evil creature lashed at him with its tentacles only with a powerful swing William hacked off a few of the Scyphozoa tentacles tips. The creature gave an angry sounding gurgling roar. Despite a few of the tentacles being hacked off the monster only grew more enraged and lunged right for William as revenge for hurting it.

The jellyfish like monster almost looked like it was in shock that Ulrich stabbed it in the chest. The remaining tentacles reached for the sword trying to remove it but it collapsed before that even happen.

The way the two Scyphozoa extracted data from their friend then went crazy was very bizarre for them. Just what were they up to? How'd Kaede factor into it all? That was another mystery for now their friend's safety was top priority. "That was weird.'' Ulrich said seeing how strange the Scyphozoa behaved.

"Yeah you generally don't see that kind of behavior in a major Scyphozoa.'' Odd said putting a semi-condescending feel to his speech.

With the threat over they ran to the rescue of their injured comrade. Their friend Kaede laid there passed out as the team gathered around her. Her life points were fine but was she really ok after being attacked by the two Scyphozoa? An attack by one was dangerous enough but what would two do? Gently cradling her back Odd tried getting her to answer his voice. "Kaede can you hear me? Wake up! Please! Aw c'mon say something! Anything! Wake up!"

"You tell weak jokes and you're a huge dork... but I kinda like that about you.'' She muttered slowly getting up.

Gently she lifted up her orange visor looking everyone in eye (though mostly Odd). She took a bad hit but she looked ok though. On the verge of tears he hugged her a little too tightly. "Are you crying?'' She asked softly blinking a bit. She gently hugged him back worried for him.

Of course Odd went red, voice cracking and denied he was even crying whatsoever. ''No I'm not crying I just got something in my eye.''

"Its her. Only the real Kaede would say that about Odd.'' Yumi said knowing only the real her would say such a thing. And not some virus based fake.

Still their fearless leader wanted to get out of there and figure out what their next move should be. "Jeremie get ready to de-virtualize us on my... ''

"Wait! Hold that last order Ulrich. We'd better stay put. Make sure those squids didn't infect me with anything.'' Kaede objected suggesting they stay put letting Jeremie use the scanner. Until that happened then he'd give her the green light.

Quickly Jeremie went over every scan he could think up. Everything showed nothing wrong with her. She felt alright and yet she somehow didn't quite feel like herself. "Let's see all scans show nothing but the previous extra wavelengths I found in your brain have just up and vanished. The Scyphozoa apparently removed them and reassembled them into a whole new sub-routine. As for why they acted so strangely its possible the personas took them over. Possibly a bad reaction to the data. What Gradius wants with it I'm not sure but I'm sure its not good. But be honest Kaede how do you feel?''

Still feeling somehow ''off'' for unknown reasons she muttered this response. Her tone was all off very stern and soft-spoken not like before everyone met her. "I feel fine but I don't quite feel like myself. Like something is missing from me for some reason or other.''

''Ok now can you de-virtualize us?" Ulrich asked again this time Kaede nodded yes.

-factory supercomputer

Now back in the real world Jeremie still had a few tests to run on their friend. It was puzzling she felt fine physically and every scan showed the attack by the Scyphozoa didn't implant anything in her. So the question was why did she feel... diminished was the descriptor she could think of. It wasn't something she could easily put into words. So Jeremie tried another tactic. He tried the psychological angle. "Well do you feel psychologically? Describe the emotion.''

"I feel... calmer.'' Kaede admitted in her very soft-spoken voice.

Looking over the data Jeremie found something very peculiar on the graphics. Before Kaede dropped by earlier explained what had happened there was something strange. An enigma if you will, so the smart blonde boy took a look at it. ''Hmm according to these data collections... there was a small blip on the super scan right before you saw those versions of yourself in the mirror. Somehow Gradius has merged Spectres and Polymorphic Clones, and then sent them to scare you. And it seems Gradius knows how to control them now. And it lured you all into Lyoko with a false signal knowing you'd head there so it could extract the information from her. Diabolically ingenious.''

For an evil program it was certainly acting pretty intelligent. Enough it fooled the Lyoko Warriors all into walking right into its trap. "Stay in the light Jeremie.'' Ulrich said trying his best Jeremie doesn't develop some respect for Gradius despite it being evil.

Turning his seat around letting a deep sigh Jeremie was pressed not to be in awe of the two program's power. "I'm trying. If only Xana and Gradius were on our side. Pity all their power is used for evil. The things they could do.''

All this meant Kaede hadn't lost her mind. Seeing or hearing things that weren't really there was one sign of a serious mental illness. "So I wasn't seeing things. They were spectres combined with those poly-changing things that Gradius is using. That thing is getting smarter every minute. How do we take it down?''

"We don't know. But I'll tell you what I do know, we'll find a way.'' Yumi said cracking her knuckles rallying the others behind. They defeated Xana after a long fight. If Xana could be beaten then co could Gradius. "Am I right or am I right?'' Yumi smirked.

That sentiment was truly unanimous among everyone. It was going to be a team effort. Gradius was powerful but the Lyoko Warriors had new allies to help as Aelita gave Jeremie a quick glance. That and she gave him a playful wink. He gulped after she did that. For reasons Kaede couldn't figure out juts yet.

-the next morning

The next morning in the cafeteria things were somber to put it lightly. Ever since the Scyphozoa gruesome twosome attacked Kaede she'd been very quiet. More than usual. Not one moody outburst came up. Sitting next to her was William. Frankly though William wasn't sure if that was really a good thing though. She picked at her fried eggs her mind lost in thought. There she every so often looked around the cafeteria... probably for Odd he thought. Any genius could figure out he clearly had a thing for her, he just didn't quite realize it yet. The same with her, when she suddenly got up walking away.

"Hey where ya going?'' William asked seeing her walk away.

"Doing something important.'' Kaede said still walking away from him.

Seeing her target wasn't far Kaede took out her wrapped envelope. Her target was just up ahead at a nearby table. It was Sissi. Sitting next to her her two flunkies Nich and Herve. And she saw the taller girl coming to her. "Hmm? Well what do you want? To pull my hair out next?'' She hissed grouchy.

What did the new girl want to start with her now? Otherwise she wouldn't be bothered to go out of her way to talk her in the first place. And especially after the last two outbursts she had with her. The taller girl said handing a small wrapped envelope to her bratty classmate. "Here. Take it. Go on.''

"What do you think is? Declaration of war?'' Herve suggested seeing how the girls personal feud could only escalate.

"Dunno. Beats me.'' Nich said just as clueless as the other two.

Seeing nothing against it Sissi took it as Kaede simply walked leaving her confused. Just what was her plan now? Stage a prank? She then studied the envelope more closely. She opened it. It was a letter not a love letter but a letter of sorts none the less. Reading it to herself she growled at what it contained. "Sissi it's time we settle things once and for all. Meet me after school in the front yard.''

It looked like Miss Okamoto still wanted to knock her down a few pegs. Well if that's what it is was well Sissi Delmas would be more than happy to oblige. "Oh she wants a fight with me huh? A fights a fight. Well I'll give her one.''

-that afternoon

Once again after school finished up the group relaxed in the front yard with Kaede checking the time or drumming the table with her fingers. She was bored but that would end fairly soon she thought.

"Alright let's get this started!'' Screeched a very angry Sissi Delmas finally arriving.

Standing up Kaede made her way closer to her self-made rival. The sun was starting to get low in the skies as a breeze picked up. Flower petals and dead leaves blew around. The wind blew their long hair slightly as the two girls stood rooted to ground glaring the other in the eye or at least Sissi did all the glaring. Keade simply blinked every now and again. "Hmm you're here. Good.'' Kaede dryly noted.

"Why so you can take me out in front of the whole school?'' The snippy Sissi hissed getting herself ready to fight striking the proper posture.

Walking towards the shorter girl with black hair she stared down at her. The principal's daughter was seating bullets by now. Shaking her her head no the taller girl had to explain what was up. "No. It's time we bury the hatchet. And not in somebody's head.''

What Kaede did next astonished the crowd who instead of throwing a punch offered her hand. As in her hand in friendship that is. The whole crowd was in shock. If Kaede was so strong why didn't she simply punch Sissi out? Looking at the proverbial olive branch gesture of peace the school's queen bee couldn't believe what she saw. Or the crowd either. "You're joking right?'' Sissi said her eyes nearly bugged halfway out of their sockets.

Again the taller girl shook her head no. "Sissi. You probably don't like me and I don't like you. But can we try to act civil?''

Not sure if this was some weird prank Sissi figured she'd play along for now and see where this was headed. For now. "Uh ok then... ''

The two then shook hands on putting whatever differences they had aside hoping to start anew their friendship. Turning around Kaede walked away and rejoined her circle of fellow warriors. Seeing not one fist fly Odd was hopelessly lost at what happened. Kaede could easily wipe the floor with Sissi but she didn't. Why? "Huh guys what just happened?''

Relaxing by the tree Yumi had a few words of expertise on martial arts to explain. "Odd you've just witnessed the highest form of martial arts. Making a friend of an enemy. Hey Sissi come over here we wanna introduce you to Kaede.''

Still in shock Sissi just stood there her brain still not fully processing what the heck just happened so Kaede went to dragging her over. "Don't just stand there. C'mon!'' She said dragging the shorter girl along to the others. So Sissi could get to know their new friend.

-to be continued

Well this development came as a direct result of the review by SuperSaiyanDiclonius seeing Kaede/Lucy was very out of character last time. In the real world its because I'm not used to writing her post episode 13. Its easier to make up a new personality to suit whatever I feel like. I messaged him and got a few pointers. As for the data on her other personalities that Gradius took that'll come into play later. But for now put it in the back of your minds and forget about it. Also a challenge to all readers, I'll give 50 points to whoever can correctly guess all the references the characters make. Be it anime, manga, comics, books, live-action, animation, or games it doesn't matter. Guess them.

Please read and review this and my other stories which range from: Yokohama Night Monsters, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, ELG The Series, EL Digital Saviors, Cybertronian Invasion, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	4. Lyoko Warrior of Thunder!

Code Lyoko EL 4

Well readers I've yet another crazy crossover story for you all... crossing the Cartoon Network Maguzi programming block's mega-hit series straight from France is Code Lyoko! Set moments after Lucy's supposed death at episode 13 her soul simply won't rest. It wanders around until it settles into the digital realm called by our story heroes "Lyoko". After Xana's demise unusual activity was attracted attention by Jeremie. He sends Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Odd into the system to investigate. What they find inside will be shocking. Rating is K+ or E10+ or Everyone 10 and up for fantasy action violence, and mild rude humor/innuendo.

-chapter 4 - Lyoko Warrior of Thunder!

A dreary dosage rain poured upon the surrounding city which included the old factory, while deep below ''the brains'' of the Lyoko Warriors Jeremie Belpois spent another fruitless searching for Xana's offspring named Gradius. Well actually it was his friend Odd who coined it. The Lyoko Warriors had was gotten their forces bolstered by another mysterious girl named Kaede Okomoto. Plus with William back on their side it seemed Gradius hiding itself wherever it had, the group had the faint hope they could defeat it. They defeated Xana after all. But the full extent of Gradius capabilities were still unknown, even to the program itself.

Its last attack had stolen an odd set of personality components from their new friend. For unknown reasons. With Gradius hidden and free to rampage at a moments choosing, the world was ill equipped to stand a chance against the evil program. And despite recently Kaede being recruited to the Lyoko Warriors Jeremie secretly had his doubts about victory.

-begin The Night Begins to Shine by B.E.R.

After many nights he worked trying to pinpoint just where Gradius had secured itself. The first option would be to recheck the places Xana had been. But he kept coming up with zilch, he yawned breathing a breath of fresh air hoping it would help his brain concentrate. So far not well. He had the very bad habit of being a workaholic. Unlike the Xana crisis Aelita had managed to get a few protein bars, fresh vegie/fruit juices, and cereal bags for him to nibble on. Mostly to keep his energy up.

Speaking of the pink haired girl she was in fact on Jeremie's side (actually behind him) on a chair, Franz' beloved daughter and his love interest. For several nights in a row, she'd volunteered to lend some technical expertise in any way she possibly could. She'd managed to help upgrade the super scan. She even found a few extra hard drives to give his PC extra processing power. But even with all this the evil AI made its attempts at staying hidden very well done.

Without even realizing it Aelita noticed it was getting really late. They'd been working for several hours now. It was almost time for bed. "Look, Jeremie I know and you know you're doing your best, but you need a break." She remarked. "If you keep working like this you'll fail your classes. Are you sure you really don't want something to eat? I could get you another round of juice. Or another cereal bar."

"Sorry but with Gradius running wild I might want to pass on that. Gotta keep working on this program.'' Jeremie said his eyes glued to the screen.

What he didn't see was the smirk that dominated his lady's dainty face. She had something planned and Jeremie had no idea about any of it. "Did you forget what today is? Hmm?'' She heard no response so she figured she go all out and say it. "Well I'll tell you then its our anniversary. Don't tell me you forgot... Oh Jeremie, really?'' She scolded him hurt by his lack of memory or just basic courtesy.

She heard him cough like he nearly choked on something. Turning around to glance at her Jeremie was way ahead of her on just such an occasion. He turned to look at her. "Already got you something.'' He gave her a smirk of his own.

He turned reaching under the computer desk rooting around hoping it was still there. Then he found it. It was a small shiny heart shaped box. "Its a box of assorted chocolates. I couldn't find the ones you really liked for a decent price. So I got you these. Happy anniversary Aelita.''

Turned out he didn't forget after all. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter Aelita graciously took her gift from Jeremie. That reminded her since he got her something even with the whole Gradius incident going she had to thank him. By way of her gift to him of course. Reaching in her coat pocket she gave him her gift. It was a compact disc of sorts with no label. "Huh Aelita what is it? A burned CD?'' He asked wondering just what the disc had on it.

Then she gave him a quick peck of a kiss farewell. Shaking her head Aelita kept quiet as she went to the exit/elevator. She had a few last words about her gift. "Please make sure you don't open it for another hour. Just take care Proxy-Pie.'' She said calling him her personal pet-name.

Shrugging the boy then went about his work as he glanced every so often at the time. Slowly but steadily an hour passed by meaning he could technically run her gift up. "Hmm so this is my gift huh? Not a burned CD eh? She might've just been joking me.'' Jeremie said putting in the disc into the PC's disc drive. It booted up revealing its true nature. "No its not. Its a new PC program. Let's start it up and see what it does. It might be a big help.''

The boy typed in the needed code to open the program which held even better hidden details. He found it was a Avatar editor/creation program for Lyoko Warriors. Based off a computer paint function it allowed custom designs to loaded into Lyoko. "Hmm looks like a editing and creation program for Lyoko Avatars. She wanted to make a new better one. Ah how sweet of her. Let's see what I can do... ''

After going through more of the discs information Jeremie found Aelita already created him a new Avatar from scratch. That was disappointing though as he wanted to make his own design, but he figured he'd see what Aelita came up with on his behalf. What he saw blew all his expectations right out the window. "Whoa... That is nice. Bravo Aelita. You really outdid yourself with this, and for me.''

Not a bad design he thought. But he'd keep quiet about it for now until Gradius showed itself. All the better for it being a surprise he thought. The program even had a feature that allowed him instant virtualization at the execution of a keyboard press. With a newfound confidence the blonde boy in glasses to truly process what Aelita created for him. Sighing Aelita knew he hated going to Lyoko and despised his Avatar. The other problem of not repeated travel there gave resistance to Xana possession. Based off data from Gradius, Xana's child had the same power but as yet hasn't shown it. For Jeremie that meant even stronger powers needed to defeat. So an additional Lyoko Warrior was a no-brainer. With a new more powerful enemy on the loose Jeremie figured he'd head back to the dorm and sleep on this one and decide just how to proceed tomorrow, though he had a few ideas. He turned off the computer network and rode the elevator back to the surface.

-dorm

His sudden return to the student dorms raised several brows mainly to the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Jeremie said he'd still be working so his suddenly unexpected return caught everybody by surprise. Seeing him back made them snap their necks so fast they almost got whiplash. "Huh? Jeremie? What're you doing back so early? Forget a hard drive or something?'' Yumi asked confused why he'd be back so early.

While the blonde nerd wasn't a bright ray of sunshine personality type he more quiet than usual. Something really serious must've come up for that to happen. Though by his smirk that probably wasn't it. Still concerned as always Ulrich asked if he was alright. "Uh something wrong Jeremie? You're usually not this quiet. Or back so early for that matter.''

Playing a co-op play of some old PS1 game Odd called Darkstalkers was Kaede using a succubus based fighter called Lilith Aensland and was at the receiving end of a brutal fight. Odd was using a catgirl based fighter named Felicia. In fact Odd was winning against her. "Oh sweet move! Cat scratch that ain't good!'' Odd said as his fighter went into a speeding rolling ball of fur.

Then Felicia unleashed a barrage of claw swipes knocking Lilith out. As far as Kaede was concerned that was a cheap win. "Yer a dirty dog.'' Kaede deadpanned.

"Fighting's a dirty game and I'm as dirty as they come.'' Odd said with a sly look in his eyes.

"Is that your final answer?" Kaede again deadpanned. This cued Odd to give her a funny look. Ever since the Scyphozoa incident it'd gotten a lot harder to figure out her mood. Especially with that darn poker face she always put on.

Quicker than he could react Kaede had Odd in a headlock. With her best poker face everyone couldn't figure out is she was torturing him or trying to teach him a lesson in using cheap wins. Then she started giving him a noogie. "C'mon Odd admit you're playing dirty. Say it. You're a dirty player. C'mon say uncle. Go on do it.''

Well there was the answer. She was getting even with him. Yumi thought it was hilarious as Odd was manhandled or womanhandled so to speak. "Yeah keep it going Kaede. Teach him a lesson. Show him who's boss.''

Thrashing around Odd could only give his friends a death glare. "Traitors... Ahh Kaede stop! Cut it out! Yer messing up my hair gel! Oh c'mon stop! Yer giving my head a nasty rug burn! Quit it now!'' Odd ranted like a maniac only the taller girl was too strong for him.

Her great strength was both a blessing and curse. Right now it was a blessing for Kaede though. "Say it and I'll let you go.'' She said softly.

"Alright! Alright! Ok I give! Uncle! Uncle for cryin' outloud! I'm a dirty player!'' Odd half yelled which ended his noogie torture.

"Ok. All I needed to hear. Another round Odd?'' She asked in her trademark calm voice.

"Yer on!'' Odd said as he and Kaede both picked another set of monster fighters. The antics the two would get into almost were like two kids roughhousing. Mostly to burn off some energy or amusement and not beat the snot out of each other.

No one besides Aelita knew Jeremie had something cool for an anniversary gift. This snapped Jeremie out of his fake brooding mood. So the computer nerd came up with a quick lie to cover for his girlfriend's cool gift. "Huh why am here? Oh Aelita's right I need to take better care of myself. Been needing to get myself a break every now and then.''

"Dang it.'' William grumbled. "Here I thought it'd be some bizarre reason. Still good to see ya up here.''

Sighing Jeremie just didn't feel like dealing with his friends dramatics right now. "I'm going to bed. Got a lot off my mind. Night everybody.'' Jeremie said heading for his room and shutting the door.

"Something isn't right with him. But what?'' Aelita said faking a sigh hoping the others would like Jeremie's gift just as much as he did. Except herself, strange behavior for him at least everyone else thought. Jeremie wasn't himself so they hoped he'd feel better in the morning.

-Jeremie's room

Hopping into his PJ's Jeremie looked at this ceiling knowing that whenever Gradius attacked next it would in for a huge surprise. Not to mention his friends too. Taking off his glasses he set them on his nightstand and closing his eyes, went silent as the boy started to snore very loudly.

-cafeteria

The next morning after his shower and getting dressed Jeremie headed to the cafeteria for some food to fill his his stomach. All those times of skipping meals were really coming back to bite him. Hard. His samplings were an apple juice, two orange juice, two pancakes, and some sausage links. In fact his large helpings even shocked Odd of people. And he was the biggest eater mind you. Kaede secretly wondered if he had a tapeworm. "Jeremie you sure you didn't get a tapeworm?'' That made everyone's skin crawl puzzling the tallest team member. The thought parasitic worms were infesting Jeremie was just plain disgusting. "What? Its not a bad question.'' She responded.

Everyone seeing him eat so much so suddenly caught their attentions. And made them very suspicious. "Hey uh pal just what brought all this on?'' Ulrich asked seeing something off about his friend.

Maybe Gradius somehow created a corrupted clone of him. Xana could do it. So why not its new pride and joy baby? One sure fire way for Ulrich to find out. "You hate getting virtualized into Lyoko right?''

Taking another bite of flapjack Jeremei nearly choked. "Ulrich might I counter your question with my own? Of course I hate going to Lyoko but those times I had to. I didn't have much choice. Either I go there save you guys or have you all be pushing daisies.''

That kind of talk said it all to Kaede. In her mind only the real Jeremie would say that. Not some knockoff of Xana or Gradius. "Oh its him. What is going on with you? Somebody beating you up? Tell me their names I'll handle them myself. I despise bullies.'' Kaede hissed cracking her knuckles.

Shaking his head Jeremie denied that idea. So then what had gotten into him Kaede thought? After finishing the last bite Jeremie rested head down contently on the table. His body seemed far less tense. "Oh that was good. I really needed a break. Too many all nighters. Not good for me.''

Rolling her eyes Yumi finally addressed that idea. "Huh about time you figured that out. Took you long enough. In fact I wonder how many it took you. I'm serious everyone just how many do you think he did?'' Yumi said asking everyone for an honest answer.

Come to think of it Aelita frankly lost count. Her boyfriend had pulled so many all nighters even she didn't know the exact total. "You don't want to know... How's that.'' Aelita suggested still faking why Jeremie was so chipper all of a sudden. "But I figure you'll find out whenever he feels like he's ready to tell us.''

-later

Later that afternoon after Aelita found a possible lead on a good training ground in an unused online game staged based off a battle ravaged city. Naturally Jeremie was dead set for his friends to go there. After having found the position where they could get the best out of it, the plan was set. Just like last time the team went to the scanner room and Jeremie, and of course the roll-call. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer William. And transfer Kaede." Jeremie said starting up the process. "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner William. And scanner Kaede."

-virtual ruined city

But over the comm systems Jeremie said he might have a problem in his PC's programming. "Oh shoot my monkey. Guys there's an unusual programming error that I have to fix before you can start sparring. Just give me a minute. Alright once virtualized stay put until I give further instruction. Where'd I put that wire? Guy just a minute. Just a minute.''

From the computer window the brains of the team saw the gang were hunkering down now deep in thought waiting for Jeremie to fix whatever was wrong. He figured this opportunity was far too good to pass up on. He slipped on a wrist worn brace of sorts and pressed the blue jewel in the center. "Lyoko Code! Digitize!'' He called out in a flash of bright blue light Jeremie beamed into the decimated virtual city his friends were located.

The group readied their weapons raring to have a good practice brawl. For bragging rights and to polish their skills. And boy was it gonna be a brawl alright. The Warriors soon glanced up however seeing a large convergence of powerful lightning which grew bigger. And bigger. As suddenly a humanoid wire-frame appeared just in front of the Lyoko Warriors creating quite a ruckus. "What? What is that? Another Virtualization?'' Kaede inquired confused at the unknown program's entrance.

"Jeremie? Jeremie! Something's happening here! Crap he can't hear us!'' Yumi half cursed.

The unknown program finished its upload as the group was baffled by it suddenly showing up. Except for Aelita that is, she faked her shock so the surprise wasn't ruined. Being rightfully cautious of this weird thing William backed off from it. "Huh? Who is that?" William asked readying his Zweihander sword.

"Ya mean what is that?'' Yumi corrected him.

The unknown warrior then got up revealing just how tall they were. The stranger was in fact as tall as Kaede's armored form. They looked like some kind of blue/grey armored bug with a horn on its head. The figure turned to face the group staring them eye to eye and slowly stepped towards them all. "Ok buddy who are ya? Another Gradius' goons?'' William growled readying his weapon.

Following his lead Kaede readied her gatling guns, Ulrich his sword, Odd got his Laser Arrows armed and ready to fire. While Yumi took out her fan Aelita had the biggest grin of pride on her face. In fact she walked right towards the powerful fighter still with that smug grin. She reached to touch the stranger's face plate. The strong looking figure let out a dorky sounding giggle. A very familiar one too. "Guys its me. Jeremie.''

"Whoah sweet! Love the new look. But how?'' Odd said loving the brainy boy's new Avatar form.

"A lot better than your old one. That pathetic thing was an embarrassment. This is much better.'' Ulrich agreed. "Still did you make this thing? C'mon don't keep us in the dark here.''

Walking a few times mostly to get a better opinion at the geek's new avatar. Sure it looked great but just how'd he do it in the first place? "But how the heck did this happen?'' Kaede said looking it over liking it but puzzled on where it came from.

Giggling a bit Jeremie patted Aelita on her shoulders figuring it was high time to come clean and tell the truth. "Aelita did. I meant this was her anniversary gift to me.'' Jeremie explained. "She gave me a disc programmed with a new Lyoko Avatar. This one. This woman right here knows me way too well don't you?'' He said to Aelita in a very flirting tone.

To that she simply went beet red in blush. It was great he loved his gift. Sure the chocolates were sweet & tasty but she knew deep in her heart Jeremie truly loved her gift to him. The pair were a very cute couple. Only in a crazed sci-fi novel would you see an mecha bug cuddling with an with an angelic elf. "I'd do anything for my Proxy-Pie. Isn't that right?'' She said blushing even more like a happy-go-lucky schoolgirl.

Getting all the more flustered Jeremie stifled a string of giggles. He wouldn't deny that last fact. Aelita would do anything for him. While it looked really cool Odd couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was supposed to be. A bug of some type, but what kind? "Uh Einstein this kinda might be a stupid question but what's yer avatar even supposed to be? The last one you had looked like Peter Pan.''

Seeing a little clarification was in order so the newest Warrior explained what the design base was. "Oh the base design? I'm a robotic Allomyrina dichotoma." Jeremie explained using the animal's scientific name. Which most average folks don't understand. The string of confused looks on Jeremie explained it all. He had to explain it in simpler words. ''Or better known as the Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle.''

Knowing just what he was supposed to be that meant he now had to have great weaponry. Right? Aelita wouldn't forget something that important, right? "Whatcha got for weapons smarty?'' Kaede asked doing a routine check on her ammo count. All was clear.

But whatever armaments Jeremie had would make or break his fight with Gradius. Especially Aelita who at first didn't even have offensive powers or weapons of any kind. So just what Aelita programmed for him to use Yumi wondered. "My question exactly. What do you have?'' Yumi was very curious as Jeremie had for weapons.

Reaching his left hand up to the dust filled skies a powerful set of lighting blasts centered around his palm. They then reformed themselves into a powerful looking and hefty hammer with a long handle. Plus a thruster for added power of the swing. "This. This hefty hammer based off Mjolnir used by Thor the Norse God of thunder. Or my M-Hammer for short. Not much but I can throw it like a boomerang. It always comes back to me. It can generate powerful electrical energy. My fists can give powerful and punishing electric laced punches. The armor like Kaede's has a higher durability and resistance to damage from Gradius.''

Turning to his allies he saw William boringly drum his fingers along the side of his face. "Again dummy terms.'' William said asking for simpler terms he understood.

Sighing Jeremie did just that. Explain it in simpler words. "The two of us can take a heavy licking and keep on ticking.''

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place, ya yutz?" Odd snarked now not in a good mood.

This cued both Aelita & Jeremei to double facepalm. As is they both did it. Odd just made a big fail not being the brainy type. To the geeky lovebirds double facepalm, for when the fail was so strong, one facepalm wasn't enough. "Look we're here to spar, right? Alright then let's see what my new enhancements can really do! Let's do it!"

-begin I Will Win by Ron Wasserman

With battle lines drawn Odd had to ask what kind of match this was going to be. "So we doing tag-team? Or team based sparring? Or a battle royale, with the last one standing wins?''

Scratching her chin thought Kaede had an odd choice. "I vote royale. Or tag match.''

Seeing the best way to solve this Yumi knew was by a vote. "Ok we vote. Anyone for tag-team? What about team based? Ok then who's for a melee battle? Everyone against everybody else?''

No one voted for that except Aelita. The team option had nothing. That last option had everyone raise their hand, except Aelita that is. A battle royale it was then. "Oh no... '' Aelita sighed facepalming knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ok who goes first? Who's my first test run with? Anyone?'' The beetle boy asked as not one of his friends wanted to step up and take him on. "Oh come on. No one? Y'know what yer a bunch of wimps!'' Jeremie taunted.

That did it as Ulrich stormed right for his geeky friend twin katanas in his hands slashing them down on him. With reflexes just as fast Jeremie blocked the two blades with the long handle of his M-Hammer. "That's the spirit!''

With a fast sweeping kick Jeremie knocked Ulrich down sending his twin swords flying and embedding in the damaged asphalt. Retaliating the sword-less swordsman flip kicked the oversized beetle boy in his face. And the blow sent his hammer flying and landing with a clunk some feet away.

Balling up his fists Ulrich challenged the tech man of the team, really wanting to see if he was as tough as Aelita designed him to be. He charged Jeremie throwing out both his fists. "Let's see what you really got! Grrrr!"

The blue beetle caught both his attacker's fists and grappled with him. The two shoved the other back and forth neither giving into weakness. "Gladly! Yahh!''

But it seemed Jeremie was faltering as his arms started creaking like metal straining under great stress. Seeing no choice but to kick Ulrich away the blonde nerd hoped he wouldn't be too mad at him for his next strike. "Sorry Ulrich. But I gotta let ya go.''

Then Jeremie in a rather dirty fighting style kicked Ulrich right where it counts. As in a low blow... a below the belt... as in a groin shot. Ulrich y doubled over in pain and was kicked away by a jumping kick from Jeremie sending him flying. "Ok who's next?'' Jeremie asked moving his fingers gesturing for the others to come at him.

Growling William charged at him next, shoulder tackling Jeremie hard knocking him down. The blow sent chips of pavement flying from Jeremie slamming on them so hard. He swung down Zweihander only the beetle boy rolled away from it. William tried again only Jeremie dodged it. "Grrr! Zweihander is strongest there is!'' He roared out swinging the blade down for a third time.

Narrowing his eyes Jeremie had other ideas about that claim. "Not to me!''

With extreme strength Jeremie's avatar caught the Zweihander sword William wielded with next to no effort. Still the beetle based warrior strained to hold off William's strike. So much the pavement buckled and cracked under the strain the two fighters put on their battlefield.

"Oh yeah? Well here's my present.'' Kaede glared aiming her two double barreled gatling guns and unleashed hundreds of rounds of laser fire.

With high speed Jeremie kicked away his previous foe and prepared to counter Kaede's weapon fire. Swiftly as lightning Jeremie tore up a huge chunk of pavement which he heaved straight for Kaede's gunfire. The giant slab was blasted into dust. "No way... " Kaede said nearly speechless at what she saw. "Fine. Then have some more.''

The orange warrior then let loose a second wave gunfire at Jeremie. Again he threw several more giant chunks of road debris to block the gunfire. One huge slab was thrown for her face. She barely dodged it as it grazed past her armor leaving a nasty scratch. "Whoah... Aelita's programming doesn't mess around." The tallest girl thought to herself.

"Nice going Princess you created the Lyoko Tank!'' The catboy griped about how overpowered Jeremie's avatar was.

It seemed Aelita's work was a bit too good. "Don't throw this back at me! You're the ones who wanted him here in the first place! And hated his avatar!'' She argued throwing everything they said right back at them.

In truth they wanted Jeremie to fight on the front lines more but his derpy looking avatar killed the idea. But now with his new improved one they had the nerve to complain he was overpowered? ''Though looks like my great work is a little too great.'' Aelita thought.

As Jeremie threw a series of several punches at Odd who back flipped away and ran across a ruined building wall he leaped to safety. By that he landed next to Kaede. "Alright that does it! Einstein if you don't surrender you'll force us to use force! Kaede fire a warning shot across his nose. Or horn. Or something.''

And swiftly Kaede launched a few rockets at the blue beetle boy most blowing up just ahead of his face. But a few exploded engulfing his entire body in smoke. Now recovered Ulrich joined in the assault on Jeremie's avatar. And naturally Ulrich was mad at how bad Kaede messed up. "Hey careful, Odd said across his nose. Not up it!''

"Yeah!'' Odd agreed.

"Sorry Odd. Sorry Ulrich I'm doing my best.'' She meekly apologized readying her guns again.

Glaring at the gun toting orange Warrior William was now having doubts about Kaede's skills. "Who made you a gunner anyway?''

"Uh Lyoko did.'' She admitted.

She still didn't know why Lyoko gave her this powerful gunslinging avatar. Not in the slightest. "Well its kinda my cousin.'' Aelita admitted kind of guilty.

"Keep firing Keade!'' Yumi yelled throwing several of her battle fans at Jeremie who simply swatted them away.

"Roger.'' Kaede said unloading all her firepower using her double barrelled gatling guns.

But that did little to nothing to Jeremie's avatar armor which mostly shrugged off the attack. A few others were literally swatted away by his hands. Nothing worked! Looking up Kaede saw the huge building behind him though, it gave her an idea. "Fire on that building! We'll bury him.''

The group fired everything they had on the large damaged apartment building behind him creating a crack which within seconds made the entire structure collapse and bury Jeremie under the debris. "We got him.'' Kaede gloated blowing the smoke off from from gatling gun barrels.

The rubble shook as Jeremie burst his way out of it sending chunks of concrete everywhere. "Is that all you got guys!? I can take plenty more!''

Slack jawed Yumi was in shock. Just how powerful did Aelita make this new avatar for Jeremie? "He's... unstoppable!'' She exclaimed in shock.

"Can't anything stop him!?'' Ulrich asked her.

She simply shrugged knowing no way that might put a stop to Jeremie's overpowered avatar form. Again William armed with his Zweihander blade slammed it down on him.

"My hammer! Electron Shield!" Jeremie yelled out generating a powerful electrical shield over his forearm which blocked William's Zweihander weapon.

In retaliation Jeremie gave William hefty punt kick sending him flying and landing with a heavy thud. Seeing his foe was down Jeremie went to retrieve his M-Hammer only he was barraged by several of Aelita's energy orbs stirring up dust. As he reached for Mjolnir his legs were hit by several of Yumi's combat fans making him fall flat on his face. Instead of being mad he was impressed by their tag-team tactics. "Heh not bad you guys. You learned well.''

Grabbing his hammer Jeremie called down a powerful barrage of super strong lighting bolts that made his friends run for cover. "Sorry to disappoint you but there's no cover from this storm!'' He boasted out.

Getting really sick of Jeremie's arrogance Ulrich figured it was now or never to finally beat him. He hoped his long shot of a strategy would work though. "Triplicate! Super Sprint!''

With this extreme speed he also created two weak clones of himself to swarm Jeremie like ants. Two of his copies attacked from opposing sides of him. This was exactly what Jeremie had figured his friend would do. "Electron Shield!" He called out with two electrical shield on his arms which blocked the clones sword attacks.

Not only that but the electrical current paralyzed them leaving them open to attack. Two huge bolts of lightning hit them instantly destroying them in seconds. And just as quickly as Jeremie did that so was his next move against Ulrich. With a powerful swing Jeremie caught the swordsman's powerful slash with his bare hands... again no less! Like with William he shoved Ulrich skidding back a few feet. Wagging his finger at Ulrich the nerd was quite disappointed with his tactics. He thought he'd do better. "That all you got Ulrich? Been saving this! Tectonic Thunder!''

The armored beetle then swung his hammer hard onto the group creating a huge crater and generating a large thundercloud above the battlefield. That and the hammer impact made more lightning strike everything in sight. The bolt tore the very ground apart as still more lightning struck the ground sending the other warriors scrambling for cover. But again there wasn't any from this powerful super storm.

The work Aelita put into this program pleased Jeremie very much. Her knack with technology was as good as his. But a sudden alert in his scanners showed something had gone wrong. He put both hands out in the 'time-out' gesture hoping everyone would put a pause on their assault. "Eh? Hey wait time-out guys! Hold it! Looks like we're gonna have to call it quits for now guys... I've been monitoring our lifepoints.''

At first Odd was going to blast Jeremie with his last Laser Arrow thinking he was just stalling only to see his life points were running low. Calling everyone he did the same gesture. "Hey like he time-out! He's not stallin' us! Check 'em.''

Sure enough everyone's life points had been slowly but steadily been whittled down. Like a chisel slowly chipping at a boulder. Slow progress but still progress in general. Taking a good relaxing sit on a chunk of rubble Yumi caught her virtual breath. This was one heck of a sparring match. Not like the real world. Jeremie's ability to utilize Aelita's new avatar program to near perfection was shocking, then again he was a computer geek. It was in his blood. He was a far better fighter than everyone thought he'd be in all honesty.

Everyone also took a relaxing seat as well. On anything they could find and sit on. After calming down Kaede sat next to Odd and still the two made curiously romantic looking glances at the other. Again Yumi figured the had an attraction but frankly didn't know how to express it. But more obvious was their height difference. Granted Yumi was a tad taller than Ulrich but not by much, however Kaede towered over over Odd. Odd though was wowed by how strong Jeremie's avatar was. Or how strong Aelita programmed it to be. "Those were some sick moves you threw back there Einstein. Didn't know ya had it in you.'' He grinned like a nut.

Narrowing her glare Kaede cleared her throat. Especially since he said the same things about her toys. "Oh um but not as sweet as yours Kaede I mean.'' That made her slip him a small smile.

Still even though the result was a stalemate or draw Jeremie was encouraged by the capabilities he showed. He needed to fine tune them so he could fight at optimum efficiency. Still he was worn out but happy. "Not bad... Not bad at all. Pretty good eh? You gotta give me some credit. Think I can tag along and take Gradius on now?''

As his virtual shoulder popped Ulrich winced thinking over what the computer expert suggested. "Maybe. Depends on whatever he throws at us next I guess. But glad you're on our side Jeremie I'd hate to be your enemy.''

"I think you've more then proven it. Ow... That smarts.'' Yumi figured as her arm had a powerful cramp developing.

Even William gave a nod of approval at Jeremie's skill. "Easy Yumi just rotate into the cramp.'' He suggested as Yumi took his advice, rotating her arm into its cramp. "Still Aelita great work. You put a lot of work into this for him. No wonder he's crazy about you.''

That made Jeremie blush several shades of red as did Aelita herself. Despite getting his butt literally handed to him by Jeremie Odd was oddly happy. Happy his nerdy friend would be more than just technical support and now fight on their side on the front lines. He had to admit it Aelita's programming skill was top notch. She was Jeremie's equal after all. "Ya sure know how to make 'em Princess. Love the work.''

"C'mon let's go home. I want some more of Yumi's sushi.'' Kaede admitted getting back to her feet. The mention of sushi made Ulrich nearly puke. "Oh knock it off. Its fish. Its good for you.'' She scolded him.

-Gradius's base -begin (I Want to be The One) To Watch You Die by The Megas

Meanwhile while the youths were enjoying themselves something sinister was brewing underground. Something that involved Gradius. Deep under the city streets in the abandoned military base that Gradius had taken control of was deep in thought. The large central plasma tube glowed with the Gradius symbol. With a series of small spy drones with an insect design it had been watching the group closely. Very closely. Watching their daily routines. Seeing as how the human pests acquired a new powerful combatant it needed to hasten the production of its new plan. It would be some time before it was completed though. Increased observation of them was indeed necessary.

Extremely detailed reconnaissance of their school would also be valuable. Finding weaknesses in its enemies would be an asset. The group's auxiliary humans aka classmates and teachers would need observation as well. Their daily routines might provide other clues to seal their ultimate defeat. But while the human pests made their team strong Gradius surmised it should the same as well.

With the endless supplies of electronic junk littering the large room Gradius willed the assembly arms to build him his necessary generals to command his future army. Numerous arms hung from the ceiling, which gathered up hundreds of pieces of mechanical junk. For what seemed like hours the arms bolted, cut, welded, screwed, and soldered every piece into place.

As the construction process finished spotlights now shed light on a set of four metallic gurneys. Each had a newly completed general for him to command and then conquer the human world. These were his powerful generals, his alone to control. Undying loyalty to him and to him alone.

The first resembled a teenage girl with a dull grey skin tight bodysuit whose shaggy/messy neon green hair blew gently under the out gassing of Gradius plasma tube. Her skin while human in hue was completely synthetic. Her black rounded shoulder pads were strapped to her armored torso plate. Her armored gauntlets were equipped with five powerful segmented manipulators aka fingers. Her armored boots were black as well. Gradius called this one Shibaxana.

The figure next to her was in the final stages of assembly. Its head was dark grey with the visor a lighter grey. As a set of wires fed power into its its red search eye glowed, then robotic arms attached it to the torso. Its deep turquoise blocky design concealed multiple missile and rocket launchers. His dark cyan shoulders were equipped with more missile and rocket launchers set on their backs. His steel grey legs had heavy knee pads and large cannons attached to the outer calves. Set on his back were a gathering of small wires, cables, and corded plugs like a makeshift cape of sorts. The program named this one, Grid.

The next being built was dull brass in hue with a set large toothed gears and a copper hued head set with a snarling robotic face. One eye had a monocle while several bulbs, cogs and parts made up his crown. One heavily designed arm had a giant clamp crossed with the shovel of an excavator. The other arm while having similar heavy armor was given a human looking hand. The legs were rounded and simple with large metallic feet and triangular knee pads. Its color was an aged steel hue with brass and copper added in for details. This creation of Gradius was designated Shiftor.

The final minion was given blocky cream yellow shoulder armor, and a rich salmon pink chest plate. A headpiece similar to a tiara was worn on her metallic face. The tiara had two pronged antennae. Her eyes were a deep rich blue and resembled the structure of headlights on a car. For faux hair (in a shade of brown) a long stream of fireproof fiber woven into a long ponytail. Her body skin resembled human flesh but only mostly at best. Set on her back was a long Naginata. Basically it was a long pole with a blade attached to the end. The off-white right arm was equipped with a energy based beam crossbow. The other a simple arm mounted machine gun cannon. Her lower legs were given off-white armor and baby blue armored boots. This final creation was given the name, Archera.

The large PC monitor switched on as a new message was typed up. It read "Awaken and rise up''.

The four newly created beings rose up and now standing collectively on their own two feet. The group of four eyes lit up with an eerie mechanical glow. The screen added additional words for its newest creations. They read ''I am Gradius your leader and creator. Declare yourselves to me''.

The female based android with the neon green hair spoke up first. "Yes master I am Shibaxana. I swear my loyalty to you. Together we shall build a utopia where machines rule under the watchful eyes of you Gradius, our great lord and master.''

"Grid I am called. I live to obey.'' Grid said ready and fully willing to obey its creator. Evidently Grid was the analytical type. Always hoping to out think his opponents.

"I'm Shiftor! And I wanna bust somethin' up!'' Shiftor yelled out ready to fight right then and there. He was definitely the kind of guy that would rush in and start smashing things without being told what things to break. He didn't care just as long as he smash or tear something to pieces.

The same couldn't be said for the last creation of Gradius. She was the evil action girl type. Though she relied on her long range crossbows mainly she could still use a hefty sized sword if she had to. She was also more reasonable than Shiftor was. ''I'm Archera. I will serve and obey you too.'' The second female based creation confirmed.

Again the PC monitor had this dialogue to reply ''Good. Proceed to become acquainted with your enemies, the Lyoko Warriors''.

The large computer screens showed the combat their master had accumulated so far from its battles with the teens. The information was sped up so fast no human could process it fast enough but then again the four bionic soldiers weren't human whatsoever. They quickly learned everything they needed to know about their enemies from their great creator, Gradius. His first creation Shibaxana then yelled out her loyalty to her master along with a salute. "Hail Gradius!''

The ''siblings'' of Shibaxana joined in on the action. "Hail Gradius! Master of the world!''

Soon the foursome roared out in applause as Gradius was pleased with itself. It now had the first step to start its conquering of Earth and remove the native populace. As in humans. Once done with that the world could be built anew, with Gradius as its overseer. And master.

-to be continued

Well how's this for a chilling cliffhanger readers? What do you make of these powerful minions Gradius has created? What are your thoughts about him using an old Cold-War era military base as his hideout? And they certainly won't be the last ones either. Many are being created for his all-out war on the Earth and its populace. Also a challenge to all readers, I'll give 50 points to whoever can correctly guess all the references the characters make. Be it anime, manga, comics, books, live-action, animation, or games it doesn't matter. Guess them.

Please read and review this and my other stories which range from: Yokohama Night Monsters, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, ELG The Series, EL Digital Saviors, Cybertronian Invasion, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	5. Enter Sissi Delmas

Code Lyoko EL 5

Well readers I've yet another crazy crossover story for you all... crossing the cartoon Network Maguzi programming block's mega-hit series straight from France is Code Lyoko! Set moments after Lucy's supposed death at episode 13 her soul simply won't rest. It wanders around until it settles into the digital realm called by our story heroes "Lyoko". After Xana's demise unusual activity was attracted attention by Jeremie. He sends Ulrich, Yumi, William, and Odd into the system to investigate. What they find inside will be shocking. Rating is K+ or E10+ or Everyone 10 and up for fantasy action violence, and mild rude humor/innuendo.

-chapter 5 - Enter Sissi Delmas

-begin Tightrope by Tetsu69

Late one afternoon after getting a signal of Gradius the team headed into the virtual realm to fight him. But it was another trap! The fighting was intense with Gradius's newest creation wanting nothing except laying the complete and total smackdown on the Lyoko Warriors. If only to humiliate them. Well it worked as the group made an emergency de-virtualization. Seconds after getting out of the chambers Ulrich fell flat on his face. "Ulrich you ok? Say something.'' She asked deeply worried about him.

Not even moving a single muscle her boyfriend simply had a few words for her. "Ow... No I'll think I'll just lie here for awhile. I'm old now Yumi and I get tired.''

The boy put up his hand to wave Yumi away from helping him up. He was fine, aside from being a smart alec. Even if he wanted her to help up to she was too exhausted to do it. "That... was way... too close.'' Yumi said still trying to catch her breath right then.

Completely wore out Kaede collapsed too onto the nearby couch face first. "I am completely out of ammo.'' Turning her head her usual stoic expression was one of angst. "That's never happened to me before.'' She admitted.

"And his junk punk broke my trident... Grid's gonna pay for that insult. Dearly.'' A very disheveled Sissi grumbled cracking her neck.

The level of viciousness the program showed after the team's narrow escape was shocking. Like a switch getting flipped it was outright murderous. The fact they escaped at all was a miracle in of itself. At least as far as Odd thought. "That Gradius! Its gone nuts! Just what crawled up his hard drive and died?"

Not even Jeremie escaped without injury. He'd blasted several Krabs and almost flattened beaten by a some Megatanks. Even Mjolnir couldn't crack their shells. The fact he'd been pushed to his limits helped humble him after getting bossy with them so many times. He saw how stressful it was, no wonder they snapped at him so much. Even though last time he whipped his friends in a sparring battle. Call it even when he got whipped. "Even I was hard pressed to keep up my game. Seems even Aelita's programming and my combat capabilities have limits. Aelita you really ok? That evil Scyphozoa didn't corrupt you did it?''

Shaking her head no a weary Aelita plopped herself in a nearby easy chair. It was one many the group found through rummage sales and old school surplus (something Kaede suggested a few days ago). The teens said they needed them for a secret club house deep in the woods. But what really struck Aelita was the level of concern for her from Jeremie. "Oh Proxie-Pie. How sweet you were worried about me.''

The bespectacled boy pulled Aelita into a deep hug simply glad she was safe and sound. ''It was all-out war in there.'' An exhausted William said plopping himself face first on another used couch. ''That thing is out to kill us. By kill I us mean beat us so badly we beg for mercy. Then finishes us off.''

"More like open season on the Lyoko Warriors.'' Odd pointed out cracking yet another weak joke.

That had Kaede rolling her eyes at Odd's dull humor. "Heh Lyoko Warrior season. That's not funny. It'd be funny if it wasn't so scary.'' The taller pinkette groaned feeling it might be funny but now wasn't the time.

Crawling his way up to his computer chair the blonde nerd hauled his worn body and decided against his better judgement to see just how bad the damage was they took. Pressing a few keys on the keyboard Jeremie's face fell. It wasn't good. Based off the data he looked over wasn't good. "This may not be news to you all but Gradius really took us on hard just then. His creation Grid beat us pretty badly.''

Being in a bad mood and too wore out to do much about the bearer of bad Ulrich sucked it up and asked how bad the bad news was. "How bad is it? Honestly?''

Going over the data charts and a few typing sounds later the blonde nerd got his answer. "Well, then, you re going to really hate this. By my calculations Grid took us all down to 0.99% of our life points. I've found something else from his analysis, his master Gradius isn't even on the internet. He's somewhere out here in the real world hidden away waiting to pounce on us. He lured us out again. Crafty scum.''

"So we barely escaped with our lives huh? How nice.'' Yumi deadpanned.

"Barely is right... '' Sissi groaned as her ankle popped. She let out a yelp wincing in a twinge of pain.

But that didn't answer the lingering question. If Gradius's creations could beat them all so quickly then what chance would they stand against him? Aelita guessed not much of one. "So what do we do?''

Pushing his drooping glasses back up Jeremie had only one idea. ''Not much. Well I for one stop my all nighters. If Gradius isn't hiding out in the net then there's no use searching the net. He's sending fake signals to lure us into death traps like moths to flames. Don't take this personally William but when Xana possessed you well we were beaten repeatedly so I'd gotten into the idea of increasing the avatar strength. Like an enhancement mode. It was a program I called "Lights of Lyoko Mode'' but by the time I started on it Xana had already been defeated. But getting it back up and running won't be easy... Aelita I'll need your help with this. A lot of the data was based off Lyoko and your father's notes. Will you help me?''

Without thinking the short pinkette was more than happy to help Jeremie with it. She pulled a chair over to assist him in his new programming task. Not even Xana was this vicious the team collectively thought. Other things were on Yumi's mind right then. "You two take care of that. I got a plan too, call me nuts but with how crazy Gradius is getting I really think we need a new strategy here.'' The shorter Japanese girl suggested.

Not in a million years did she ever think things would get this violent & dangerous. "I never would thought it could've turned out this dangerous... '' Sissi thought back to how everyone recruited her into the Lyoko Warriors.

-begin flashback -begin Deep in My Heart (Cybersix theme) by Coral Egan

It all had started late last night during a scan of the group's avatar and their collective powers and strengths. Sure they had Gradius beat in numbers but what about strength? No one was certain of that detail, especially Kaede who recalled from Jeremie's old diaries about Sissi finding the secret they'd all been hiding. Twice. Only to lose the memory from a ''Return to the Past'' command. Sighing she knew she'd get flak for her next few words but she had to say them. ''I'm know I'm gonna get flak for this but I say we recruit Sissi.'' Kaede said her arms crossed clad with a small frown on her face.

"I think that would extremely hazardous.'' Jeremie objected. He and Aelita typed in more programming algorithms to finalize the results of their avatar abilities.

"Not to mention crazy.'' Yumi deadpanned.

That only made Kaede give Yumi her death glare. No stranger to glares Yumi gave one right back. Even Odd thought it was nuts but he had to know why she even thought it up. "Its very crazy. Ya got some splainin' to do missy. Why though?"

Seeing as there wasn't reason not to explain herself the tallest female told her motivations. "We'll need any and all help we can get here. If Gradius gets any stronger its gonna crush us all like bugs. Even I might not be able to get your hind ends out of the fire every time.'' Kaede added.

Try as they might to deny it the second newest team member had a good point. Even William himself thought so. "Hate to say it but she's right y'know.''

While both had a good point the last times they let Sissi in on what was going on, it didn't go so well. "But last time she figured things out she made a beeline straight to her dad. Twice. Can we risk that happening again?'' Yumi mentioned knowing this could end very badly in so many ways.

Again Yumi had a point but Kaede had reviewed the diary Jeremei had on the computer. She saw Sissi had good reason to seek help from her father. Everyone kept ignoring that detail. "Again she was really worried about you guys. Couldn't you see that?'' Kaede argued pointing out the obvious reason Sissi did it in the first place.

Hearing everyone had their valid point Aelita had ideas of her own. "No. But if we take some extra precautions it might work.'' Aelita said with a wink. She had a plan going pulling everyone into a huddle. "Ya see here's what we're gonna do... " The next part was a quiet whisper.

-the next day

The next day at school Sissi the school's queen bee along with her fanclub twosome Herve and Nich saw someone had stashed something in her locker. But who would dare desecrate her locker? Her Sissi Delmas? The great diva of Kadic? She opened the door with caution as a paper note fell slowly to the floor. "What is it?'' Herve asked.

"Beats me.'' Nich said having no clue.

The folded paper note might be a letter of some kind. "Looks like a letter. Love note maybe?" Herve suggested.

Then Sissi noticed the heart sticker on the back. That meant one thing and one thing only. "Ooh a secret admirer? It must be Ulrich! He finally ditched Yumi. Let's see. Note I am not Ulrich. I am somebody else. Travel through the forest to the manhole cover of the sewer.''

"That's just nasty.'' Nich said dryly.

Sewers weren't exactly the cleanest places, an admirer wanted to her there? There was something awfully shady about this whole mess. Despite not being from Ulrich she figured she'd might as well humor the soul who liked her so much. But going through a sewer to do it? Well if it meant everlasting love so be it she thought. "Oh poo gas and dooty water. Its not from Ulrich. Then who?'' She questioned wondering who her mystery lover was. Then she spun on her heel and wagged her finger right in her two cronies faces. "Ok you two. Yer my witnesses. If this is some prank you back me up. I'm going to check this out for myself.''

-later

After following a series of directional clues Sissi found herself deep in the forested hills outside the school. At first she thought she was lost only to see an arrow telling which way she should go. Then she followed the way the arrow pointed in. Hiding some feet away Sissi had some spies doing well what else spying on her. Peering around a far tree Odd and William covered the sewer's forest exit just in case Sissi tried to turn tail and run to daddy. Like last time. "I see ze target. It will be dead within ze hour.'' Odd joked over the radio.

"Really Odd? See a therapist.'' William scolded him.

After a few winding turns she found the forest sewer entrance. She cringed feeling her skin crawl as the sewers were definitely someplace she didn't want to wander around. "Agh... The city sewers. They were really telling me to go through this? They must be really desperate if they wanted to meet up down here.'' She muttered to herself.

Making one last look around the principal's little girl made sure she wasn't being followed and brushed a stray lock of her black hair away from her eye. Swallowing her pride she used the nearby crowbar (just lying there for reasons) and climbed down the ladder.

-sewer depths

Once within the foul smelling bowels of the city sewer system Sissi nearly gagged from the potent stink. She noticed an arrow pointing the way to go in. Peering around a corner Sissi saw a far off tunnel entrance where yet another arrow pointed the way for her. After that another arrow. Then still another leading down another pathway. That led to yet another arrow.

The last bend from the tail end of the tunnel there was a faint glow. That must be where her admirer was hiding at. She ran blind as always right to it. Calling out in a happy mood she announced her arrival. "Oh secret admirer! I'm here!''

Someone flipped on the lights in the dark room she got a shock. Miss Aelita Schaeffer & and her new bestie Kaede Okamoto were there waiting for her. "Really? Took ya long enough.'' Kaede dryly remarked.

Looking up from some notes Aelita had this one to say. "Bout time.''

The school's queen bee saw most of their friends were there too... except for Odd and William. Was this a sick prank on her? To get back at her for harassing Ulrich so much? "There's no secret admirer was there!? Just you guys.'' She huffed.

"She's a real mind isn't she?'' Kaede added dryly.

"No not really but it was the perfect excuse to get you down here.'' Yumi admitted.

Even though she was better terms with the group of Ulrich's friends this wasn't the best way to further cement it. By now Jeremie had the spotlight and cleared his throat before speaking. "Two years ago I discovered this supercomputer under the abandoned factory and... ''

Knowing his explanation would be way too long and boring Ulrich cut Jeremie right then and there. "Hey, hey smart guy just do the abridged version. Show her the video diary. Don't bore her to death.'' Ulrich said cutting him off since this might take all night if he kept talking.

Cocking an eyebrow Sissi wondered just what did that mean, well she was going to find out. So Jeremie played the diary about the Lyoko Warriors VS Xana. The details involving Aelita and her father, William being brainwashed by Xana, Kaede's arrival, and the new threat by Xana's offspring... the deadly Gradius.

Frankly the Sissi didn't know what to think of all this. The diary entries mentioned she told her father about the events. Twice. "You swore me to secrecy. I'd never backstab you.'' She said defending herself.

"You did. But your memory got erased. Twice.'' Ulrich added holding up his two fingers. "This time we have Odd and William guarding the exit in case you decide to run.''

"But you saw I was only trying to help.'' Sissi explained again.

This was something the group never really thought about too much except Kaede. Sure she got her father involved but she truly was concerned about their safety. "Again like I said she's got you there guys. She was only trying to help. Like I said before you guys don't listen. But speaking of listening, you chicky-poo your dad isn't the kind of help we need.'' She said in her dry serious voice.

With that response Sissi still had more help options for them. "Then what about Bill Gates? The Pentagon in Washington DC? Even the French government? Can't they help?''

Scoffing at that idea Aelita further explained the unknown that now plagued the earth and its people. It wasn't something just anyone could tackle and win. ''They won't listen. You saw how your father reacted the second time. They'll think we're crazy and lock us up in some asylum.''

Still skeptical of this whole mess Sissi had another thought come to her mind. This had to be a big prank. If Lyoko was real she'd remember something. "Well if any of that happened I woulda remembered it!''

"Well Return To The Past has that effect on you.'' Ulrich stated the obvious. "Again twice.''

She still doubted it even after Jeremie just showed its effects. Despite having a firsthand account on the diary of the Return To The Past program Sissi was still doubting all this. Still this wasn't the time for 20/20 rounds of questions and answers so Kaede got up close and just inches from Sissi's face. "Look Sissi I really don't like you. Everyone knows you don't like me that much either but like it or not we need your help against Gradius. Do you swear to keep this secret and help us? Or not?'' Kaede then offered her hand to shake on it.

Letting out a big sigh of defeat Sissi figured she didn't have much in the way of options. If she ran Odd and William would cut her escape off. So Yumi had her recite the Lyoko Warrior oath. "Do you swear not to give away the secret?''

Breathing another huge sigh Sissi figured this was it. "I swear.''

"Great. Jeremie do your magic give her an avatar. Roll it.'' Ulrich said giving the order.

Punching in the programming process the blonde nerd worked his magic as the scanner readied it to add Sissi to its data banks. "Now to get your virtual image in the supercomputer. Once that's done you'll be immune to returns to the past. Then you'll really be one of us.''

Hoping Sissi really had the guts for this Aelita playfully riled her up. "Still not too late Sissi. You can still back out of this.''

Glaring at the pinkette Sissi stepped into the chamber telling how challenges never scare her. ''I'm not scared. As if. Sissi never backs down from a challenge.''

"Not the only thing she backs down from... '' Odd said under his breath. He remembered the possessed nurse. Or possessed electrical cables. She screamed louder than a banshee.

The scanner then added Sissi's data for Jeremie. The monitor showed her design was based off a mermaid or siren. But color was far too vague to see. ''Scanner Sissi. Welcome our newest Lyoko Warrior.''

"How do you feel now?'' Kaede inquired.

The first time being in the scanner apparently didn't bother her that much. "Fine. Just fine. But now I know how flash drives feel. But I hope my avatar looks as good as I do here.''

"Remember Sissi top secret. Tell no one. At all.'' Kaede hissed into her ear.

The way Kaede's ruby eyes glared daggers at her creeped the principal's daughter out a bit. Sure Keade was a person of few words but the ones she did say were enough. That and her death glare she had. It rivaled Yumi's. Speaking of the Japanese girl Yumi her pulled Sissi by her shirt giving her the ultimatum. Or what would happen if she didn't keep quiet. "If not I'll personally hunt you down myself and make your experience very painful. Got me?'' Yumi said glaring at the newest team member to keep her trap shut.

Within a few seconds after the official inauguration of Sissi into the Lyoko Warriors the sensors detected a small strange signal that came and went in the icy sector of Lyoko. The scanners had a hard time trying to fully get a lock-on the data signature. "Another signal. And another one the scanners can't really pin down very well. Gradius you are a clever one.'' Aelita said going over the computer data layout.

"Lemme guess we need to check it out? Great another tangling with Scyphozoa with boundary issues. Sometimes being Japanese sucks.'' Kaede hissed making a glance at Yumi who understood that reference completely. The oversized jellies made her skin crawl.

Looking over the data readout that Aelita showed him Jeremie knew of only one option. "Yes we do. Sorry but we'll have to go ahead with it. But we stick together and no cowboy stunts. Or showboating. That especially means you Sissi.'' The bespectacled boy said with a very strict undertone in his voice.

Sad fact was Sissi could easily be corrupted like William had been. That situation couldn't be risked again. So again teamwork was needed here. Just like always the team went to the scanner room with Jeremie, and of course this time Sissi was included in the roll-call. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer William. Transfer Kaede. And transfer Sissi." Jeremie said starting up the process. "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner William. Scanner Kaede. And scanner Sissi. "

Quickly Jeremie pressed the blue jewel on his wrist device and called out his transformation call. "Lyoko Code! Digitize!'' He called changing into a flash of bright blue light Jeremie beamed into the location to join his friends.

-Lyoko

In a soft series of glowing lights the group materialized into the virtual land called Lyoko. The icy sector. Immediately seeing her outfit the school queen bee was impressed by its look. "Well this is... This isn't bad.'' Sissi said looking over her new outfit. "I can work with this. So this is what Lyoko is like. Not that shabby.'' She added taking a gander around the sector.

Unlike the others it wasn't a full skinned suit instead it was an armored top with a fish scale design. A few light feathery cloth sections decorated her shoulders covered by white scallop shells. They fluttered around like billowy fins. Her ears were delicate feathery looking fin-like gills. A set of fluttering ribbons were set on her belt giving the look of a large finned fish tail. This showed off her midriff quite a bit while her pants were a tight material like everybody else. More scaled details were set on it. Her finger less gloves were also silver.

Only Jeremie knew her design was a mermaid/siren hybrid but everybody else didn't. As for color it was shiny chromed silver which the newcomer enjoyed. She especially admired the gloves. "Oh I love the color too. I'd be fine with pink but silver is good too."

"Alright then. Be on guard. Anything seems strange we retreat only to regroup and think up a new plan.'' Jeremie said grasping at his M-Hammer strapped to his wing armor. "No cowboy stunts. Understand?"

As he said that he pointed at Sissi, he meant don't screw up and make the group regret their decision trusting her. If the time came for battle he wanted to be ready just to be safe and not sorry. But something was still bothering Sissi even after being fully integrated into the Lyoko Warriors. A few of the avatars had designs she couldn't quite place. In short she couldn't figure what they supposed to be. Jeremie and Kaede were the things that stumped her the most. "Hey uh Jeremie what are you supposed to be anyway? Some of you I can guess but a few I ain't got a clue. In fact what am I supposed to be?''

"Me? I'm a robotic rhinoceros beetle. Odd's a catboy. You're a siren. Kaede's a mecha. Yumi's a ninja. Ulrich's a swordsman. Aelita's an elfin angel. And William is a heavy assault warrior.'' Jeremie explained.

Though frankly Sissi had no clue what a rhinoceros beetle was she figured it really didn't matter right now. As she took a good look at her icy surroundings a slight breeze blew fluttering her dark hair. So this place Lyoko was all computer data... didn't feel like it. It way too real to be like some video game with life or death stakes.

But a shallow rumbling near meant something was wrong. And close by. But suddenly a horde of Krabs exploded up from the snowdrifts. Slowly emerging up from the chilly waters were Scyphozoa ready to hack and corrupt anything their way. And rolling in from the distance were a group of Megatanks. The whole Xana gang was here apparently. Gradius was very clever indeed luring the team into a second ambush. ''You gotta be kidding... '' Kaede grumbled getting her gatling guns ready.

It was another well made trap. "Its a trap! Again!'' Odd shouted out.

Even William was getting tired of Gradius Trojan Horse plans. "That whackjob computer villian lured us out here again! Ohh I'm gettin' tired of this!''

The monster horde readied themselves as they prepared for battle. The Lyoko Warriors had the exact same sentiment in mind. One of the Krabs even struck a fighting posture that read ''bring it''. Naturally Ulrich was happy to oblige them. "Well what're we waiting for? An invitation? Let's take 'em!''

-begin I Will Win (Redux) by Ron Wasserman

And quickly the group scattered as Sissi, Jeremie and Aaelita were in a small splinter group together. Two Krabs wanted to turn them into fishbait. One fired off a few laser blasts as they all dodged out of the way... except Sissi. Yelling as she leaped high into the air she spun her trident high over her head. "Hahhhh!'

Shockingly she threw down her trident at the Krab, which barely moved out of the way to safety. Her trident weapon instead hit the ice where the Krab had been seconds before. The impact from her trident shook the ice sending the other Krabs tumbling over right on their faces.

Seeing the monsters were dazed the trio found a small shady spot to plan out their next attack. But even more shocking to Jeremie were the incredible moves Sissi used just then. He was impressed alright. "Nice moves Sissi!''

"Didn't know you handled a trident so well Sissi!'' Aelita said impressed by her weapon use.

Seeing a good compliment when she did Sissi replied with this. "Perks of lots of cheerleading baton practice!''

The Krab horde blasted the icy drift they were hidden behind. In a short while the pile of snow would completely blown away by their attack. They had to bring the fight to them and make a crab boil out of them. "Alright nerd boy now what do we do?'' Sissi ranted at the beetle boy. "And what crazy powers do I have?''

Staying ever so calm under the pressure Jeremie held up a pointer finger. He had a very military styled strategy for them all to follow. "Well your trident as a stab technique called Frost Impaler. You can also summon giant icicles from the air and hurl them at enemies. That's called your Freeze Spiker. Your final ability is Tundra Slider where you can create ice and slide around like the best figure skater. The scallops on your shoulders can be thrown like ninja stars called Scallop Sniper. And as for my plan? Simple you follow our lead. Aelita cover me and Sissi. I'll then cover you. We flank them.''

Joining the Krabs were a few Megatanks to even up the odds of battle. The computer whiz peered around the snowdrift seeing the fight just got tougher. Walking out from the snowdrift was Jeremei spinning his hammer around ever so casually. With Sissi & Aelita close behind.

The Megatanks saw the one fighter and readied themselves for his tricks. Whatever they might be. "Hey uh Megatank got a minute? Guess what time it is? Its hammer time!''

He jumped high and slammed his powerful M-Hammer on its hard shell. He thought its powerful might could crack open their shells. The other Megatanks turned to to their brethren under attack. They almost had the idea the warriors had lost their minds trying something so stupid. Seeing no effect Jeremie jumped back spinning his hammer around deflecting the many strong lasers the Megatanks shot his way. ''Dang it. Didn't think that one through too good.'' He scolded himself. "Girls let's take 'em!''

As the triad now stared down the Megatank army Jeremie led the attack with one order. "Remember in science about Sir Isaac Newton's Third Law? Every action has an equal and opposite reaction?''

Science was never Sissi's cup of tea mind you. She shook her head with no clue of what he said. "Ever go bowling? That's the idea!'' Aelita suggested pointing at the Megatanks and now Sissi figured out their plan.

The Megatanks shells were too strong to break but they were clunky and stupid. Plus once they got moving at high speed they had lots of trouble stopping. "Sissi take center! I'll take the left! Aelita take right point!''

Activating her angel wings Aelita had been working on some combat moves for just such an occasion. Focusing an orb of plasma (which increased to five times its original size before she threw it) in her hands she let loose her attack. ''Rapid Static!''

Focusing a large blast of electrical energy through his beetle horn Jeremie followed after his girlfriend. "Magna Thunder!''

Bothe plasma and lightning attacks hit the Megatanks dead-on with little effect. But that wasn't the plan as the large evil bowling balls were focusing on shooting Aelita & Jeremie down they forgot about about Sissi. She was the last phase of the plan, she called out her Tundra Slider creating a thin but long patch of fresh ice to slide down. "Tundra Slider! Batter up!''

As she ran she slid on her side and with a hefty blow smacked the Megatank hard! The impact sent it sliding on the icy patch and into the cold waves. But still sliding Sissi used her trident like a pool cue hitting the other Megatank. That large ball slammed into the other sending both into the cold sea. Or at least the other managed to stop itself before turning to resume attack on the three. But the ice it was on cracked then collapsed as the Megatank dropped into the deep abyss. "Dingledorks in the side pocket. Two points for me.''

"Nice work Sissi. We might make a true Lyoko Warrior out of you yet.'' Jeremie admitted. Sissi had real skill but the fight wasn't over yet. No celebrating instead keep fighting.

While the Megatanks were disposed of it seemed the trio had forgotten about the Scyphozoa troop. But what one of the Scyphozoa did next shocked them as it lunged Aelita. It spoke! "Get over here!'' It roared out slamming down its tendrils on her. Bizarre behavior but no time to think it over.

Luckily she jumped away just in the nick of time. The tentacles slammed the ground and got stuck. The jellyfish based monster in a rage pulled with all its might. It ended up ripping tearing apart huge chunks of ice once freed. "Angry!'' The evil jellyfish roared out.

In a rage the beast ensnared her properly this time. ''Aelita!" Jeremei yelled out terrified of what Gradius would have the thing do to her. Except it didn't even try to corrupt her, instead its tentacles delivered a nasty electrical shock to her.

Once it was done it tossed her away lucky though Jeremie was able to catch her in time. Glaring at the jellyfish the beetle boy was mad now. No one hurt Aelita while he was around to help it! He lunged at it grabbing its head with one hand while pressurizing a huge electrical charge in his other fist slugged the Scyphozoa. "Proton Impact!''

The huge pressurized punch blew a hole clean through the Scyphozoa's torso. Still angry Jeremie threw the dead monster aside and shouted at the other two Scyphozoa. "Have you had enough or do ya want some more!?''

Oddly enough in another bizarre move the remaining Scyphozoa exchanged a few looks at each other. They then slowly went back to the cold ocean waves. "Well that wasn't so hard was it?'' Sissi grinned smugly while her friends double facepalmed.

Not far from were Odd teaming up with William and of course Odd against some Krabs. Readying his Zweihander William casually how they wanted their Krabs served. "So how do you guys like your crab? Fried? Flamebroiled? Or grilled?''

That got them angry as they started blasting the three with laser fire. The boys managed to dodge getting shot. But Kaede got hit a few times in the worst spot... her behind. But her heavier armor prevented a huge loss of lifepoints. She then jumped for the makeshift shelter IE a tall snowdrift. "Ow. That stings. Oversized seafood platters... Watch where you're pointing those things!''

"Kaede you ok?'' Odd asked hoping she didn't take too much damage.

Looking over her lifepoints, she seen she only lost two. Thanks to her hefty armored derriere. "I'm fine Odd. But either of you tell anyone a Krab shot my butt I swear I'll go and find you. Then shoot you in the butt! Got me? Good.'' Kaede threatened them by starting up her gatling guns.

That kept the boys quiet. But now Kaede wanted payback, no one shot her in the behind and got away with it. She casually strolled out from the snowdrift guns ready and primed. "Hey Krabs. I'm in the mood for crab legs. You'll do.''

Seeing what she said as a threat they charged at her which is exactly what she wanted. "Double Artillery! Fire!''

Her guns fired and barraged the army of Krabs blowing huge holes in them and then blasting parts of their legs. As her guns cooled off Kaede blew on them. But she didn't see a Hornet buzzing slowly in a blind spot.

"Laser Arrow!" The catboy called firing a laser arrow at the lone Hornet sneaking up from behind her.

"Nice going Odd. Keep your eyes peeled for anything else.'' William patting Odd on the back for a great job.

Ever the showboater though Odd just had to brag about it. "Heh I killed that!''

His tall lady friend glared at him and scolded him. "Keep it together Odd no showing off.''

"Still killed it.'' He muttered under his breath.

"Ice Impaler!'' Sissi yelled out as she she stabbed her trident right through the Scyphozoa's head and made instantly freeze solid. In the same swipe the sharp prongs of her weapon sliced clean through the Krabs legs sending its body toppling over.

"Scallop Sniper!'' She armed with her scallop shells were thrown like shuriken or ninja throwing stars which sliced the other jellyfish monsters tendrils off. But they flew back and sliced the monstrous jelly in chunks killing it.

It seemed loads more Krabs wanted to fight the three. In fact William walked right up to one giving it the evil eye. "Hey sushi head bring it.'' He growled getting his Zweihander ready.

The oversized crustacean whacked him upside his face not once, not twice, not even three times. It whacked William a whopping total of six times. Then smacked him aside. His friends came running to see how badly he was hurt. Dazed had admitted he got beat. "He brought it... ''

The last duo of warriors Yumi & Ulrich had their hands full with a swarm of hyper aggressive Scyphozoa. They weren't their usual corruptible selves. They acted more like Krabs. As Ulrich slashed away one of beast's mess of tentacles another slammed one down just by his foot. "Geez Yumi what's with these things!? They're acting more like Krabs!''

Swatting away a few of the rapid-fire tentacle swattings Yumi didn't care why they're acting so weird. Right now the had to focus on staying alive. "Don't know! Right now we keep fighting!''

While fighting off the jellyfish monster another Scyphozoa snuck up on her knocking her off her feet. With the Warrior subdued one of them entangled her as the other gave her a potent shock. Using Super Sprint Ulrich struck down one of the Scyphozoa leaving it in two pieces. For the other he stabbed the side of its torso. But it wouldn't let Yumi go without a fight!

With a huge surge of speed Ulrich pushed his saber as hard as he could and finally sliced the Scyphozoa right through its torso. "A few things to remember keep you tentacles off my girl.'' He remarked as Yumi winked at him for that one.

But celebrations would have to call a rain check as another Scyphozoa pounced on him pinning him down as its tendrils gave him a nasty electric shock. Frantically Yumi threw her fans and willed them to cleave through the jelly's head and the other sliced clean through its torso. "And here's a few things from me to remember keep your tentacles off my boy!''

Bizarrely more Krabs, Megatanks, and Scyphozoa started to materialize onto the snow covered sector. It was an army of them. They prepared themselves to attack until something stopped them. "Monsters cease.'' Came a voice from within the digital void.

It sounded like it came from somewhere behind the monster horde. As the figure slowly materialized itself the many monsters simply bowed before this new entity. It was a bizarre resembling an android. Or in simpler terms a humanoid looking robot. Or something like it at least.

A gathering of small wires, cables, and corded plugs were set on the back like a makeshift cape of sorts. In the virtual wind they blew like tattered cloth. But it was still turned away from the team gazing out into the icy waves. "This is impressive. Almost real.'' It said.

After finally turning around to face the group the strange figure's grey visor glowed as a red search eye appeared scanning the teens intently. The strange droid seemed unafraid of the Xana monsters to its sides. In fact it looked like it was their boss. It gave them a hand gesture to back away and retreat. They obeyed without question. Somehow this being was connected in some way to Gradius. But who or what was it? What did it want? And how'd it come into creation?

The unknown being simply stared at them with its inhuman face making its mood impossible to figure out. In confusion Odd wasn't sure just what to make of this thing. Who or what was it? ''Does anyone know who or what this is?" The purple catboy half joked giving the strange figure a good look over.

"I dunno. What do you think Yumi?'' Kaede asked her fellow Japanese girl.

"Have no clue.'' Yumi confessed.

Finally after what seemed like forever the being spoke. "I am Grid. Second creation of the autonomous digital entity Gradius as we finally meet face to face. It is almost poetic actually. The future creations of Lyoko and Xana. Fitting their children would finish what their parents started.'' The being stated introducing itself as Grid. Its voice a very mechanical vocoded effect to it.

Just what was this so-called Grid talking about the team collectively thought. Aelita was somewhat of a creation of Lyoko and Gradius a creation of Xana. Cocking an eyebrow the former puppet of Xana was confused. "Children? ... '' William uttered hopelessly confused.

''Children? What are you talking about!?'' Aelita gasped. Just what was this program talking about?

Then the revelation finally hit her. Grid was an offspring of Gradius! In short it was because of Gradius that Grid came into existence in the first place. The magnificent new world called Earth. Gradius created Grid. Just what else has the evil program done?! "So Gradius in a way is your daddy?'' Sissi guessed.

Confirming what Sissi said Grid explained more. "Yes I am the second eldest of the four Gradius Siblings. Now that introductions are finished... Ah yes, let me give you a little demonstration of my power.''

''Just cut yer introductions and bring it already! We got game!'' Odd said throwing a few boxing jabs for fun.

And so Grid struck a fighting posture ready for these humans to face him. They were in for a rude awakening as he ground them down with his superior power. "Alright. Grid eh? Let me see what yer made of.'' Keade said firing everything she had on him. "Fun's over.''

By everything that meant Kaede unleashed every round of missile, cannon fire and machine guns she had on him. But most simply exploded before they even hit him. An energy barrier blocked them! Those that got through detonated on contact. Once the smoke cleared Grid's armor wasn't even scratched! "Is all you all you can do?'' Grid asked.

Her jaw dropped, Kaede put every high powered round into that attack. He shrugged it off like its nothing! "No way... " She uttered beat.

Trembling in terror Kaede froze as Grid got her by her neck and slamming her hard into a tall icy crag. The evil droid slugged her shattering the chunk of ice and sending her flying. Then landing in a snowdrift.

The others couldn't believe it Kaede was one of their toughest fighters and Grid just beat her in a matter of seconds. Her friends Jeremie & Aelita ran to help her while William cracked his knuckles. He wanted a piece of this guy. "Think yer so tough then take me on!''

With Zweihander in hand William rushed for Grid who calmly stood there, then quick as lightning got William's neck in a death grip. He swung his heavy sword on Grid's shoulder but it had no effect whatsoever! This guy was unstoppable!

In rage Grid threw William down on the snow hard sending bits of white stuff everywhere. Being the evil villain type Grid stomped on his downed enemy. "I don't know why grandfather bothered with a weakling like you. This is where you belong William... Under my heel!''

As he stomped the ex-Xana general a few more times his friends came to his rescue! His cavalry was Sissi and Yumi who threw their fans and scallop shells which zoomed around Grid slicing and dicing him into confetti. Or that was the plan, but as with William's Zweihander both of the girls tactics did nothing to him. In fact they didn't even scratch his paintjob. "You're beginning to annoy me...

Annoyed Grid opened up his chest firing a volley of missiles trying to blast them into dust. They barely avoiding getting shot only the missiles hit a large chunk of ice creating an explosion. The shockwave sent them both falling flat on their faces. But Sissi kept on sliding and went over the edge into the sea.

But Yumi didn't hear a splash and ran to take a look hoping Sissi was alright. ''You ok Sissi?''

Saving herself by slamming her trident into the ice just a few inches above the cold digital waves Sissi gave her her answer. "Oh I'm just dandy... ''She grumbled hanging tightly on her trident.

Reaching out over the icy edge Yumi hauled her back up only for Odd to be sent flying and skid towards them. He had one question for them. ''Is it me or are we getting our butts kicked?''

Glaring at him Sissi had this witty quip. "Its just you furboy!''

By now Kaede had gotten back to her feet alongside Jeremie & Aelita who flew right for him. Swinging his hammer will all his might Jeremie slammed it on his enemy. But Grid caught it singlehandedly and slugged him sending him flying. His leg cannons filled the airspace around Aelita with glowing laser blasts and then she got hit by a few lucky shots sending her plummeting towards the snowdrifts.

Armed with Super Sprint and Triplicate Ulrich zoomed as an army of three towards Grid as the two clones formed a yellow triangle around their target. This was his Triangulate power as a silhouette of Ulrich ran around Grid in the perimeter of that triangle, forming a golden barrier. Charging in while Grid was confused for the moment William swung his sword with all the strength he could muster and brought it down on Grid's face. Hard!

The two clones merged back with the real Ulrich as William waited for the dust to settle. Grid was still standing with only a minor scratch on his helmet. All that fighting had did that little to him? It was impossible for William process. "What's with this guy? Its like he's made of some weird metal alloy. All I did was leave one little nick!''

Again the evil creation of Gradius was not impressed by the youths combat skills. How its grandparent lost to them was a shame. "Childish antics.''

Pointing his Zweihander at Grid was getting of the garbage Grid was spewing from his speeches. "Childish!? You'll be spouting that off out of a new hole when we're done with you! Right Ulrich?''

As crazy as it sounded William really wanted Ulrich and him to fight as brothers-in-arms. As friends. The look in his eye said it. "Alright William let's send this guy to the junkheap! Let's rush him! Super Sprint!''

Speeding at Grid Ulrich prepared his one-two sword swing combo and just as he hit Grid William powered up his double katana slice with his Power Smoke. "Power Smoke! Try this!''

The two sword slices enhanced with Power Smoke slashed through Grid leaving a burst of sparks from the damage. "That did it! We creamed him.'' Ulrich said turning around.

But again both techniques only gave him a tiny scratch. "Guess again.'' The cyber-villain zoomed towards them who swung at him in reflex, Grid caught both their bladed weapons as they struggled to break his iron grip. "Such heroic nonsense.''

He threw them both down on the snow and blasted them pointblank range with his leg cannons. They were engulfed in a huge fireball. Both boys were sent flying from the smoke and both landed in a heap stunned. "It seems you fools need another lesson in humility. Hahhh!'' Grid roared out firing every weapon system he had.

A huge barrage of weapons fire filled the chilled air over the icy sector as Sissi & Yumi pulled their wounded boys to safety. This was getting really bad. Gradius' creation Grid was mopping the floor with them. Covering for them were Jeremie and Miss Schaeffer who were sadly outgunned.

Tending to a down and out William Sissi saw this wasn't so much a battle as it was slaughter. And Grid just kept firing over and over. Never reloading once. "Geez! Doesn't this guy take time to reload?!''

As Yumi tended to a dazed Ulrich Kaede had to cover them both. Grid never reloading brought up another scary idea. He probably didn't run out of ammunition. Ever! "Better yet does he ever run out of ammo! I'm running low here Odd! Cover me!''

Still being pinned down by weapon fire Odd blasted Grid with several Laser Arrows. Which only angered him as his numerous missiles were aimed and fired. First Odd thought Grid was shooting at him, but in fact he was blasting at Kaede. Seeing she'd take too big of a hit he got in line of fire.

Horrifyingly Odd took the hit engulfing him in a huge fiery blast which Kaede stared in shock. "ODD!" She yelled breaking off her attack and ran to him.

Grabbing him she managed to take shelter behind a large icy outcropping. "I'm hit... Take care of Kiwi for me... '' Odd said hamming it up.

While not dead the blast had significantly weakened him. His suit was partially burnt and ripped. Like he'd cradled her before now it was her turn to help support him. But his turning this into a huge joke annoyed her. But she figured she'd play on his joke and entertain herself with his reactions. "Nimrod yer not dying. You'll live. Gonna be able to play lots of mini golf, and spend time with the grandkids.''

The look on the catboy's face fell after hearing grandkids was the stuff of legends. "Grandkids?! I don't have grandkids.''

Putting on a small but definitely smug smirk Kaede's response was just as legendary. "Well, now you'll still have a chance to get some.''

The catboy put on a pouty look knowing Kaede beat him at his own joke topping him on it. "Odd fewer funny jokes right now. First off we... HIT THE DIRT!" She called out throwing him down just as a missile volley zoomed over their heads.

Flying at him was a very angry Jeremie alongside Aelita ready with the same attack combo they used before on the Megatank. "Magna Thunder! Rapid Static!'' They yelled out blasting off their team-attack.

The plasma and high voltage blast hit Grid dead center engulfing him in a huge fiery explosion. As the smoke cleared his armor only showed minor charring. He rushed them both putting in a death grip by the neck. "Is that the best you can do boy? And you worthless piece of organic filth, did you think you could defeat me?! Huh?''

He turned to see Kaede target a tall ice covered pillar with her gatling guns. He in panic tossed his victims to the side. She fired. The missiles hit the large ice outcrop and boom! The whole crag of ice cracked right in two and tumbled down on him as a snow filled avalanche!

The onslaught of ice, rocks, and snow buried their dangerous enemy hopefully once and for all. Finally William regained his senses as a worn out Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and Yumi hoped they'd finally beaten this clown. "Is it over? Did we beat him?'' William asked as Sissi helped to hold him up.

Breathing a sigh of relief Ulrich figured the danger was over. They'd won. "I think so... Not even you might've survived that one. No offense.'' He made a glance at William.

"None taken." He said back.

But suddenly the rubble started rumbling as Grid exploded out of his makeshift icy prison. His posture was menacing and he was mad. "Fools you think mere ice can keep me imprisoned? I think not. You've had your fun & games but now its time to be exterminated! RAHH!"

Quickly Grid began opening fire on them all with every armament he had. As you'd expect Kaede, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd returned fire of their own. But then Kaede's gatling guns went click-click. They were completely out of ammo. She was firing blanks. This horrified her. Long range barrage was her main combat style. Without it she was a sitting duck. And a dead duck. "Uh oh. Oh no... No. No... Oh crap.''

But then Grid figured it was time end this farce of a battle. Seeing his monsters just waiting new orders he gestured for them to attack. ''Breaker Beam!''

His chest opened revealing a large powerful cannon which fired a destructive beam of concussive energy that hit William, Ulrich and Yumi knocking them back several feet and severely weakening them.

By now Grid had Sissi in his mechanical sights. She was busy fighting off two Scyphozoa & Krab and didn't see him taking aim. Running like crazy Kaede barely got between him and Sissi, just as he sent several waves of chest missiles at her hitting her left shoulder hard! Then her other one. Then her chest. Then she was blasted on them all at once! "Ahh! DAGH! Why you!''

The hefty damage she took caused explosions to blow out through weak points in her armor. Out of power she fell over flat on the ice. "Kaede!'' Sissi yelled only she was hit next by the Breaker Beam.

The new fighter tried anchoring her self with her trident stuck in the ice but the powerful concussive waves from Grid's most powerful weapon snapped it like a matchstick sending her flying and landing near William, Ulrich and Yumi.

Seeing his best girl friend hurt Odd went savage running to said friend using himself as a shield he blasted tons of laser arrows at Grid. "Kaede! Why you! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow!''

The puny arrow tips did little to his sturdy except annoy him. ''Fool... Breaker Beam!'' He growled blasting Odd next sending him skidding across the ice dazed and weakened.

And to finish off these pests he barraged Jeremie & Aelita one last time with his weapons onslaught. That blasted them out of the skies where they landed in a heap alongside the others.

"Now run along home... '' Grid uttered aiming its chest missiles at the group who were in sorry shape to fight back. The fact they were so worn down made it next to impossible to move. This suited Grid just fine. It meant he shouldn't feel distressed about slaughtering weakened opponents. If they couldn't escape then by all means they needed put out of their misery. "No? Well then you made my task all the more interesting. Good-bye Lyoko Warriors.''

Then Grid began his execution of his downed foes. It couldn't end like this the blonde nerd thought as he struggled to move any of his limbs. Even a finger would be nice right now. "Ugh... Activate instant de-virtualization sub-routine. Now.'' Jeremie strained as he pushed a button on his belt.

The group then vanished just microseconds before Grid's chest missiles demolished the very spot they teleported from. The weapons hit and created a huge spherical explosion leaving the cratered battlefield filled with black smoke. His foes escaped just at the last second it seemed. "Huh? They retreated... Now that was disappointing I wanted their bodies as trophies. And I hoped for an actual challenge. Time to return to base." Grid said as he vanished from Lyoko.

-end flashback

Wincing from her now sore shoulder Sissi recalled all those events. Her eyes lazily looked around the room seeing all the old furniture. With them decorating the factory basement, they made it less like a base and more homely. It wasn't too bad actually. It almost made the place like a secret clubhouse or something. One she was part of now. Something she'd longed for quite awhile.

One of the many extra furnishings the teens managed to scrounge up was a mini-fridge for cold drinks. Odd fetched a sports drink and saw Kaede strained reaching for it just laying there on the couch. He figured he'd grab something for her too. "Hey uh Kaede would you like something? A drink I mean?''

"I'll take a... um one of those extra creamy strawberry milks. That'll be fine.'' The taller rosy haired girl said still on the said furniture. She looked up when her back cracked. "And an ice-pack please.'' She strained out.

Fetching the two drinks Odd picked up the cold pack and laid it on Kaede's sore back. Pulling a chair next to her Odd sat by her handing her her beverage. "Here you go.'' He said giving her his trademark goofy grin.

She didn't say anything instead giving him a small smile. Frankly as far as anyone knew Odd had been the only person to make Kaede smile. Even if it was small. She felt very guilty as during the battle Odd took several nasty hits from several Grid and nearly was devirtualized because was she in the bad guy's line of fire. If only she acted faster then he wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad. She sipped up some her strawberry milk. "Odd I'm sorry... "

"Huh... Why?'' He asked what she'd done to apologize for.

She cupped the side of his face, gazed into his brown eyes, which to him were filled with regret. It looked like something had really been eating at her. "If I hadn't gotten in your way and shot faster you wouldn't have got hurt so bad. I'm too slow to help anyone.'' She said in a deathly calm tone though her words were choked with deep emotion. Then her back muscle pained again. "Ow... my back.''

Quickly Odd grabbed another ice pack and put it on her sore back muscle. She flashed him another swift but small smile for that gesture. He timidly asked if she minded if he sat next to her. "Mind if I sit with you?'' She gestured for him by her side. Secretly she liked spending time with him, as crazy as that was to believe. She wondered if he thought the same. But why was she crushing on him so hard? The only other boy she liked was Kohta. And that turned out horribly. Maybe Odd was her second chance?

The two love-birds Ulrich & Yumi were watching the whole spectacle Odd and Kaede had going on between them. The sparks of romance were getting started with them. Though he doubted it at first Ulrich saw Yumi was right after all. There might really be something between them. They just had to realize it first. The cold pack numbing her back Kaede could finally talk without wincing every second. "Thanks Odd.''

"What I'm here for.'' He joked. Again she flashed him her little smile.

"How did it come to this... " Sissi said glancing at the scanners lost in thought.

Everyone took heavy injury from the fight with them still nursing their wounds. The worst weren't the physical injuries but in fact the psychological ones. She saw everyone put everything they had against Grid only to be completely flattened by him in mere seconds. Her boy crush Ulrich noticed her anxiety and pounced on it. "Heh! Well now you know what we have to deal with at least twice a week. Now's yer chance to back out Sissi. No shame in throwing in the towel.'' Ulrich said 'jabbing' at her. As in goading her into quitting.

"Yes its very dangerous. Do you see why you weren't involved before? Fighting Xana or Gradius is a dangerous game.'' The brainy boy said looking up from his keyboard.

"No... '' The principal's daughter said softly.

"But... Jeremie said it all.'' Aelita was shocked.

In fact her jaw dropped at Sissi's defiance. Even after getting her butt handed to her on a silver platter she still wanted to fight Gradius? Was she stupid? Stubborn? Or just nuts? Well she'd get her answer.

Jumping right up Sissi Delmas wouldn't keep quiet any longer about this issue. She was going to fight Gradius and that was the end of it. "I said no! That twisted computer whackjob pushes you around, Miss Einstein! He's not pushing me around! Not now! Not ever! I'm sick of being Xana and Gradius victim. Sick of being the school's queen bee! And, I'm especially sick of being the butt of these programs crazy schemes all the time! Sooo, Sissi Delmas isn't quitting! As of now, that means Gradius can just pucker up its processors and plant a big, wet, juicy one right here on my skinny... teenage... girly... " Sissi angrily ranted gesturing right at her behind.

At that point everyone just shut their traps. Sissi was angry and next time was ready to spread some pain on Gradius. "Ok we get the point. Shutting up now.'' Ulrich uttered beat.

"But how are we gonna win? Grid stomped us like bugs.'' Odd pointed out.

"More like crushing eggs with yer bare hands.'' The tallest Japanese girl added turning over. Only her back flared up again. "Ow... my back again. Ahh... '' She moved the ice pack to the sore spot. "Ahhh sweet relief.''

Narrowing her gaze Sissi couldn't believe the great Lyoko Warriors were such spineless jellyfish right now. One big beating and they're near ready to call it quits. As far as she saw things they were pathetic. "I don't care! If they beat us a hundred times, we fight them a hundred times more. If they beat us a thousand times, we fight 'em a thousand times more! We don't give up! We can't!''

As badly as Grid beat them they knew they couldn't call it quits. Earth and its people depended on them to beat Gradius. If Sissi was still ready to fight then so was William. The team didn't give up on him and he wouldn't give up on defending humanity. "Sissi's right as much as I hate to say it. We can't quit. If we do, the world is doomed.'' William surprising everyone sticking up for Sissi. Agreeing no less with her.

Though it was a bitter pill to swallow the both of them were right. Failure wasn't one of their options here, giving up simply meant doomsday. Noticing progress on the data completion of the "Lights of Lyoko'' power Jeremie realized something from his simulations. ''Maybe it might work... It might do it. Yes! I think I might have the answer. Based off the data from Grid I've found if I complete the Lights of Lyoko program we can strike back at Gradius. Its still going to take awhile to finish. Time we don't have. Much less the city and the rest of the world. Until then I'll stay behind with Aelita and get it running.''

"Right. The rest of you try and slow him down.'' Aelita said joining Jeremie.

For the Lights of Lyoko to work both of the brainiacs had to combine their skills. After all two heads were better than one. Both of them sat down and began punching in computer code to finish up Lights of Lyoko program. As Jeremie pulled out the folder on the computer's hard drive monitor Aelita took out all of her late father's notes. They may provide clues on how to speed this process up a bit. Suddenly a window appeared with a message in it. "Huh incoming message? What is it? Its Gradius... Jeremie it just contacted us! Hello Lyoko Warriors do you like playing games? Did you enjoy the playdate with my son? Grid is the intellectual type after all, he learned everything he knows from Xana's notes on Jeremie. Tell me how many Lyoko Warriors does it take to defeat a rogue computer intelligance?''

Glaring Kaede limped her way to the monitor looking over the message Gradius sent to taunt them. "Oh you smug son of a... '' She muttered.

The message then vanished as the answer was shown. Reading it was Jeremie. ''The answer. None. As in all of you.''

"Why that digital punk!'' Sissi growled.

Not only were they dealing with an evil program but one with a twisted sense of humor. It was rubbing a good dose of salt in their wounds. It seemed no matter what he tried Jeremie couldn't figure out where Gradius had hid itself. And not knowing could be costly in the battles to come.

-Paris skyline

Meanwhile as the team stewed over Gradius taunting them as they worked on the Lights of Lyoko program things were taking a darker turn. A rainstorm was brewing as mentioned by the afternoon weather reports. Experts even thought it might become a thunderstorm very quickly and citizens were highly advised to stay indoors until it ran out of power.

About half a block away from Kadic was a tall office building, and up at the very top was the eldest of Gradius little darlings, Shibaxana. Her messy green hair blew in the gusty winds. Her brother Grid did a very job handing the Lyoko Warriors their collective behinds. She sometimes wondered if they were beaten this easily then why'd her grandparent Xana have so much trouble with them? Whatever it was she was going to enjoy them wallowing in their despair. "Cower kiddies. That over powered processor Grid's finally taken action. Now it's my turn. Run my pretties I'll destroy everything in my path if that's what it'll take. Ahehehahahahahah!''

And soon the thunderstorm started with a heavy deluge of rain. Powerful lightning split the sky lighting it up briefly. The booming thunder drowned out her insane cackling. But then her communications system came on. "What? Who's calling me right now?''

She pressed a button on her arm guard. "Yes. Shiftor? No I did not take those lugnuts from your stash. Oh I think you know took them. Archera snagged them.''

Her baby sibling butted into her call. "How dare you! If I were there I'd personally tear out yer central processor with my bare hand! Besides I'm the baby of the bunch. Y'know daddy's little princess. They're my lugnuts.''

"More like daddy's little monster. No it ain't Shiftor and you Archera! I'm oldest I get it!'' Shibaxana argued while Archera argued with Shiftor in the background.

"Is too!'' Archera argued back.

"Is not!'' Shibaxana argued again.

The more the two lady droids argued the more they acted like actual siblings. It seemed Gradius needed to teach them how to behave around each other. "And then Archera I'm gonna tear off yer... Oh um father what're you doing on this line? Fine but tell that brat not to steal my treats. Ok, ok I get it. I get it. Yes I understand no threatening my siblings, but she started it it! Argh! Fine! Ugh yes daddy.'' Shibaxana muttered cutting off the comm link.

"Agh my life as a teenage machine.'' Shibaxana muttered one last time.

-to be continued

As if this story's plot hasn't had enough twists and turns, now Sissi's been thrown into the mix. Something I forgot to mention last chapter can anyone guess what anime character Jeremie's avatar is based off? As for Sissi well her deisgn is based heavily off AndrAIa from the CG series ReBoot. In fact Code Lyoko and ReBoot have a lot in common. Things to keep note of those personality components stolen from Kaede will come into play further into the plot. Next chapter is a two-parter called "Lights of Lyoko - Part 1''. Our heroes will meet up with Shibaxana next as the team races against time to complete the project. Also a challenge to all readers, I'll give 50 points to whoever can correctly guess all the references the characters make. Be it anime, manga, comics, books, live-action tv, animation, or games it doesn't matter. Guess them.

Please read and review this and my other stories which range from: Yokohama Night Monsters, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, ELG The Series, EL Digital Saviors, Cybertronian Invasion, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	6. Lights of Lyoko - Part 1

Code Lyoko EL 6

Well readers the story's kicked into high gear as the group scrambles to complete the Lights of Lyoko program. But making matters worse is Shibaxana the first of Gradius generals. Making things worse still is the program through a design quirk gains a will of its own. From his scans Jeremie finds only the purest and willful are blessed by its power. How will the Lyoko Warriors ever hope to pull a victory? Rating is K+ or E10+ or Everyone 10 and up for fantasy action violence, and mild rude humor/innuendo.

-chapter 6 - Lights of Lyoko - Part 1

Unfortunately progress was slow to complete the necessary Lights of Lyoko enhancement program. So much that everyone had basically fallen asleep. By fallen asleep they were out cold loudly snoring. Everyone except Jeremie though who somehow tirelessly kept up his work. He was so engrossed in working he didn't notice his friends were sawing logs. He requested more notes. "Aelita hand me the notes of your father again I want to double check something. After that I need a spare paperclip. And a circuit board... I know you can hear me Aelita this isn't time for games. Aelita? Did you hear me? Aelita? Anyone?"

He grumpily turning around seeing his cohorts passed right out. ''Yes Mrs. Hertz the answer is 4 over pi. Don't ask me how I know... '' Aelita mumbled.

"Go... Go away, Yumi. I'm not in the mood.'' Ulrich snored out as he drooled a bit.

"Hiroki don't be dissing me. Me your sister. Don't be... '' Yumi mumbled about her brother.

Not even the serious William was immune to random babbling as he dozed. "No grandma I don't wanna go to daycare today. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you... ''

Nor was the serious Sissi was above it either. Her snores were likely the loudest. "No daddy I want a pony. I want derpy hooves... '' Sissi snored drooling too.

On the other couch were the newest 'couple' and that label was used very loosely Kaede & Odd. Speaking of Odd he was dozing right next to Kaede. "No Kiwi you're my pal but no, no you cannot. The steak's for me... '' He mumbled out having the longest string of drool.

Being taller than Odd who only came up to her shoulders, Kaede was dozing too. In she had the biggest snot bubble going in and out of her nose. Just like the others she was completely out cold sawing logs. "There's 144 pencils in one gross teacher. Why's it called a gross?''

A vein on his forehead throbbed and Jeremie yelled out out for them to wake their sorry behinds up. "WAKE UP!"

Jumping halfway out of their skins the group ending tripping and falling on each ending up in a huge pile. With Kaede on the very bottom. "Ow... " Kaede uttered out.

"Mission compete.'' Jeremie said with a smirk on his mug.

"Ahh I'm so very glad you found our pain funny Jeremie.'' Yumi checked her ears hoping she didn't go deaf just then.

''But seriously, is there any real reason you're trying to make us go deaf?" Ulrich looked blankly at his blonde friend.

Clearing his throat Jeremie pointed at the clock. Or the time it had on it. It was half past 2:00 in the morning. As he'd worked right through the night and everyone basically fell asleep totally drained. Add to the beating they all took from Grid earlier didn't help. "We'd better head back to school and get some rest. Lucky its Saturday and no classes, so we can sleep in. Aelita and I have done what we can for now. The next upload will take a few hours might as well spend them well.''

"And you guys? What're you doing in the meantime?'' William asked pointing out what they'd be doing in the meantime.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning Aelita gestured at a nearby work table covered with loads of mechanical junk. All sorts of odds and ends littered it. From nuts and bolts. To screws and wires. Even circuit boards and car jumper cables. Just what were the two working on? "This is what we'll be working on until then. It'll take some time though. Just hope Grid and the rest of his family stay quiet until then... '' She was worried obviously.

The powerful Grid could strike at moments notice. He mentioned he had three other siblings. Not knowing what they were capable of made all the scarier but in case of anything Jeremie suggested calling him in case things got urgent. "Again if there's a sign of trouble. Don't hesitate.''

"Alright Proxy-Pie let's see if we can go over these algorithms. Then we can skim over my father's notes and see if we can find a way to increase our processing speed I think we can get this to work.'' She said calling him her pet name.

"Let the brainaics go to work we better get going to bed. No sleep means we'll miss breakfast.'' Yumi mentioned looking at the time.

Yet again Odd was thinking only about his stomach. "Yeah let's do that I'm starving here. Hope they have cheese omelets. Or hash browns. Or even bangers 'n mash!''

"Always gotta feed your skillet don't you Odd?'' William sassed elbowing him playfully.

"Could I help it if my first toy was a garbage disposal?'' He joked grinning.

That of all things made Kaede made a tiny little giggle. Something William picked up on. "You laughed didn't you? Admit it you think he's funny.'' With a small shrug the tallest girl nodded yes. She did find Odd somewhat funny.

"I suppose somebody has to.'' Sissi sassed her being a playful brat.

-cafeteria

After the group snuck back to the dorms they managed to get a few quick Z's. Then the morning rush for a shower, get dressed, and head to the cafeteria. Things were pretty lax at the cafeteria as the teens got their desired breakfasts. It was actually fairly boring with Aelita & Jeremie busy at the factory. With the others eerily quiet they just picked at their food. However Kaede the most distracted making glances outside very so often something William picked up on. "Something wrong Kaede?''

Stoic as ever her knew she was anxious but but didn't show it. "Don't know. Got a bad feeling all of a sudden.''

But she wasn't able to dwell on that for long, since popping up with the worst timing were Sissi's two cronies, Herv & Nich. The one in glasses happened to notice she was looking pretty depressed. "Sissi you look kinda... troubled. Something going on?''

Being the other half of her fan club Nich asked pretty much the same thing. "Anything we can help you with Sissi?''

Glaring at them she sometimes had to ask herself why she even hung out with these dorks. But frankly she wasn't in any mood to complain right now. She'd give 'em an order though. "Yes you can. Have a sit. Eat. Be civil.''

They both did as they were told. Their meal trays packed with their choices, but still couldn't get over the fact Sissi was still stewing over something. But what thought Herv. The team leader Ulrich noticed they were still staring at her. ''Uh guys its nothing just a personal issue. Just let it go.''

"Uh yeah very hush-hush. You understand? Important but private.'' Yumi added letting out a big yawn.

The lame duo tap danced around what had Sissi's feathers ruffled irked Herv the wrong way. But now he couldn't do a thing. "Ah I don't like that. But we're here for you Sissi if you need it.''

The newest Warrior was touched by their concern. Even if they were a pair of dopey tagalongs deep down they clearly cared about her and well being. And so the youths then ate in silence. But the quiet was unsettling. As she sipped her milk Yumi glanced outside for a moment unsure about something. She put her hand to window feeling a small tremble as something was shifting the ground. A low crumbling sound was heard just a few feet in front of the cafeteria doors. The girl in black motioned for everyone to look outdoors. The ground started cracking as a small drill tipped cylindrical burst its way out of the topsoil. What the heck was it? A bomb? Some other weapon of Gradius?

Quickly the group gathered around it. "Uh Jeremie? Something's very wrong out here. You and Aelita might want to come and look at it.'' Ulrich calling him on his cell.

"What is it?'' William said cautiously bending over to examine it.

Cautiously Kaede looked over the small metallic cylinder. It wasn't a hydrant. "Beats the heck out of me. I'm not the tech wiz here.'' She even crouched flat on the ground eyeing it with caution.

The odd device started crackling with small bursts of energy startling everyone. In reflex they all backed away a bit. Though they didn't see it at first everyone around them froze solid like time had stopped. Recoiling quick as a flash William grabbed the nearest thing he could. A large broken tree branch. He was ready to attack if things came to that. "I swear if that thing lets loose a Scyphozoa I'm voting right now for killing it.'' He hated those things with huge passion. Especially after what happened last time.

Quickly the forms of Aelita and Jeremie teleported themselves from the factory (another of his projects) and now were trying to ascertain just what this strange machine did. He also carried a large bag over his shoulder. The pinkette noted everyone except themselves were frozen stiff. He and Aelita fished out a series of slide-on wrist gadgets each with a color coded jewel. "Here everyone slip these on. Quickly.'' He instructed as they all did so.

(NOTE: The colors coded are this: Ulrich - Yellow. Jeremie - Blue. Aelita - Pink. Sissi - Silver. Odd - Violet. William - Grey. Kaede - Orange. Yumi - Red.)

Still his friends were confused, just what were these gizmos Ulrich asked. "Uh Jeremie what're these?''

Time was his enemy now so his techno-babble would have to take a backseat right now as Jeremie explained his new set of tools. "I call these our Lyoko Databonders. They use a program similar to materialization except for our avatars.''

Now Aelita explained even further. "With them we'll be able to use our Lyoko powers on earth. In case of emergencies. ''

While the cool gadgets were nice and all Sissi and everyone else wanted answers on what this bizarre device was. "Anyways what is this weirdo thing? What's it supposed to do?''

Bending over it the computer expert tried to deduce the machine's purpose. He ran a few scans of it with his own devices. His brow went up, as he was looking at something that was potentially decades from completion. He fiddled with his glasses as told his findings. "I think... but I'm not too sure of it but I believe this acts as sort of a binder that combines the digital realm with ours. It weakens the dimension membrane merging the two together. Think part Kadic and part internet. And Odd before you even say it trust me its not as cool as you think. There's lots of dangerous things & people lurking on the web... who knows what'll appear. Again Gradius is evil but a genius none the less.''

The device then radiated a large scaled wave of light as suddenly streams of green hued binary codes of 1's & 0's appeared. Other things around them were just plain bizarre, backlit by swirling, psychedelic vortices of color. Long chains of electricity crackled throughout the digital looking air. There were even patches of sky looking like circuitry and wires. His glasses drooping Jeremie figured the device and function wasn't theoretical anymore. It just worked. ''Well its not theoretical anymore now. Is it?'' He said pushing back up his specs.

Even stranger was the fact a few pigeons that were flying around froze. Like time had stopped, Kaede nervously glanced inside the cafeteria everyone were as frozen as statues. "Time has... stopped.'' She noted.

"Oh dear... All forward temporal momentum has ceased. Basically time has frozen over.'' The blonde nerd gulped now nervous.

Things were getting crazy right now. If they didn't watch it they might end up getting caught in another Gradius trap. Armed with the brainy kid's gadgets Odd wanted to know to work 'em. "Ok Einstein how do we work these things!?''

''The command code is "Lyoko Avatar Databond, I've just finished inputting it.'' Aelita explained pressing a button on her Lyoko Databonder.

A loud shrieking from above made by a missile volley meant the teens had to act fast. Or blow up. "Lyoko Avatar Databond!" The group yelled out just before impact. As they converted into their avatar forms the missiles hit, though their transformation state meant they finished it unharmed. The mysterious warrior jumped high off the nearby roof and landed just fine, the Warriors just stared in disbelief.

She had to be another of Gradius creations. "Huh? Who's that!?'' Sissi gasped.

Their foes features were very human except for her robotic armor, arms and shaggy green hair. Unlike Grid her eyes were green and human looking. She seemed quite confident almost like a mechanical Sissi. "Hello Lyoko Warriors its about time we've finally met. My brother was so rude to fight you first. But you know how younger siblings are like? Right Yumi?'' The she-villain smirked.

"Who're you something else Gradius possessed?'' Yumi asked readying her fans.

Yup that confirmed everyone's opinion of her. She was haughty and condescending. Like Sissi was, but the villain wagged her finger at them showing they made a mistake. "Wrongo. Nope I'm the real deal. I'm no program kiddies I'm real and you're gonna love it whether ya like it or not. I'm the oldest of Gradius kids.''

To the team this was a shocker, everything Xana sent into the real world were mechanical but otherwise possessed or programmed to serve him. Or virtualized into it like the Kankrelats. That meant Grid wasn't a program but a physical construct. He was real and so were his siblings. "So what you go by, Miss Greenhair?'' William asked gruffly.

Blinking her eyes the evil droid recognized William. She and her siblings hated this punk. He was possessed by Xana for quite some time. In fact he could've become the ultimate destroyer. Xana blew it with him. But that's ancient history. "You little sellout... My name is Shibaxana. I'm partly named after my dearly departed Pop-Pop Xana.''

After being called a sellout William tightened his grip on his Zweihander. Being Xana's personal puppet was a huge sore spot for him. The way she thought so dearly of Xana was like a human child remembering their grandpa. Just so she figured everything out Jeremie asked the obvious question. "So let me get this straight you're telling us you're not programs, but androids? As in robots?''

Acting all snooty Shibaxana confirmed that notion. "Well nerdboy if you put like that way it sounds stupid. Besides I wanted to see. I wanna see if you're really as pathetic as Grid said you were.''

And so Shibaxana got her weapons ready... as a long blade burst out of her left wrist guard while a threesome of blades shot out her right. Quickly she struck a fighting stance. The weapons Gradius designed for her were crazy. "Huh shiny. So what?'' Ulrich yawned bored now.

-begin I Will Win by Ron Wasserman

Their foes blades weren't all that special, William had a weapon bigger than them. He along with Aelita & her beetle boyfriend rushed the evil android. Winding up his hammer swing Jeremie was simply swatted aside and William was given a potent uppercut sending him flying upwards. Rushing for her Kaede was only swatted aside too.

Using insane reflex speeds Shibaxana manages to trap Aelita against a wall her blades just inches from slicing up her face. The evil droid positioned her triple blades around her cheeks. Though she didn't want her enemy to see her fear Aelita was just that, afraid. And Shibaxana probably liked it that way. seeing the fear in her enemies before she put them out of their misery. But she said was the most chilling of all. "Hey little girl looks like yer really attached to yer wings. Let's slice 'em off then see how well you fly. Ah don't cry I'll put you out of yer misery.''

By then William landed hard on the ground and been stunned so coming to Aelita's rescue was Sissi! She squared off against the minion of Gradius. Taking a stand with trident in hand Sissi wasn't backing off. Though Shibaxana wasn't scared of the principal's daughter too much. "What're you gonna do to me? Hit me with a ribbon?''

Speeding right for the crazed she-robot Sissi spun her trident blocking a blade swipe from the left. Then the right. And just barely dodged a possible impaling from Shibaxana, thanks to a timely split. But the trident was able to graze Shibaxana's right cheek. Siss's agility was incomprehensible! "What in the... ! How are you so good with that!?''

With a heavy swing Sissi brought down her trident slamming it on Shibaxana's blades. The pair's blades clashed over and over. Still since she was asked how good she was with her weapons Sissi might as well answer the killer robot. "Cheerleading baton practice.''

With still more skill Sissi was able to swing her weapon and strike Gradius eldest in the chest. Leaving deep gashes that sent out bursts of sparks. But what really annoyed Shibaxana was Sissi mentioning cheerleading. Her father taught her many things about her enemies, except for that. "What the CPU is a cheerleader!?''

It seemed their master didn't teach them everything about teenagers. And humans. Things like music, toys, politics, pop-culture, movies, sports, and cliques to name a few. "Oh ya might wanna look behind you Shibaxana.'' Sissi tried to help.

Sneering at the silver fighter Shibaxana couldn't figure who was more stupid, Sissi or the fact she was using the look behind you trick. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that old gag? GUGH!''

Grabbing her by the neck was Kaede finally recovered. Her quiet words were chilling even to the spawn of Gradius. "You put me in a bad mood. **Understand**?''

And so Kaede simply slugged Shibaxana upside her face and gave a dose of two heavy hitting punches to her torso. The blow sent her flying and Kaede zoomed after her. Taking aim she let loose a barrage of gatling laser fire swamping the eldest creation of Gradius in enemy fire. "CURSE YOU! YOU MUTANT!'' She hollered out.

Once the laser barrage was over Shibaxana shook her head getting back her senses only to see Kaede joined by Jeremie & Aelita. The green haired android glared at their interference. "Why you little rust encrusted cockroach! I'm gonna squash you good."

With blades extended Shibaxana lunged at the two only to be barraged yet again. By Odd's Laser Arrows! "Laser Arrows!'' The purple catboy yelled out coming to help the two out. ''Thanks Odd. Faster kill pussycat indeed.'' William joked glad for the save.

With blades ready Shibaxana sneered. "Well you know what they say there's more than one way to skin a cat, right? Let's start the skinning then!" She yelled kicking his wrist sending his sword flying.

With Zweihander knocked from his hands William kept going and slammed both fists into hers and the two started a powerful struggling grapple. William wasn't a pushover but this evil droid was giving even him a run for his money. He shoved her hard into a far off tree while Jeremie & Aelita sent a blast of lighting/energy orbs down nailing Shibaxana 's back.

Growling she was beyond furious. This brats were going to toe to toe with her! Their death will be very painful she would guarantee that. As she continued her grappling William asked the dumbest question. ''Hey evil chickie-poo? Give up?''

A swift kick to his gut sent him flying as he rolled to recover himself. "Guess not.''

The fact this runt, this sell-out had to nerve to call her evil really got Shibazana's circuits boiling. "Argh! You! Under grandpa's command you would been king! But you serve the fleshlings. You sellout!'' She yelled swinging her blades down on him.

Grabbing up his sword again William blocked them with his own. "Sorry but I like being the good guy better than the bad guy. Oh and news flash your granddad lost thanks to them.'' William countered struggling to hold off Shibaxana's arm blades.

She was strong! But how? Ulrich jumped in to help William just as Shibaxana used a sideways swing to cut down William. Both boys were losing ground just holding her blades off. "She's tough! Its like fighting Xana William! No offense!'' Ulrich knowing what slipped out sounded wrong.

Just as Shibaxana was going to slug Ulrich Williiam came in for the save blocking her punch with his Zweihander. He heard him loud and clear but now wasn't the time for whining. "None taken right now!''

"Argh! Enough! You are all of you are beneath me! I am the daughter of a god, you weak wastes of space, and I won't be bullied... '' She was yanked by Kaede.

She quickly flattens Shibaxana with repeated smashes into the floor, like she was an old ragdoll. Then a few hefty stomps for good delivered the final insult to injury by cat scratching up her face. Everyone was shocked by that. Kaede was tougher than she looked.

In shock and stunned Shibaxana laid there uttering a small groan. ''Puny god... '' Kaede muttered.

In a flash of light Shibaxana was teleported away, most likely to Gradius' secret base. ''Huh? Oh finally the Lights of Lyoko program is finished being uploaded. Aelita and I will head back to the factory. You guys stick around here in case anything else shows up.'' The beetle boy ordered as he and Aelita beamed back to the factory.

Still always cheerful the rose-haired girl gave them a reminder. ''Remember don't hesitate.'' She waved as they both vanished.

Suddenly though Sissi's cell went off. ''Yeah. It what?! How!?" Sissi half hollered out.

On the other end was Jeremie and he had crazy news. ''Just as I said it's gained its own form of sentience. In other words somehow through reasons I can't understand it's got a mind of its own!'' Jeremie explained from his end.

And things got worse as he continued his analysis. "Its holed up itself in someplace in the dessert sector called The Caves of Deceit. Now you'll have to retrieve it. I'm activating the transfer.'' He said as Kaede and William were teleported to Lyoko's desert region.

-desert sector

The pair of youths were now staring down the mouth of a small cave. Very unassuming. This was where the Lights of Lyoko had hidden itself? Staring into its pitch black bowels Kaede made up her mind. ''Jeremie I'll get it. William can back me up in case of any trouble. We have this.''

''Alright fine by me. We heavy artillery need to stick together.'' He said taking a seat on a rock, his Zweihander sword in hand.

And so Kaede walked into the cavern as William waited outside in case of any trouble. As he waited he figured he'd ask Jeremie if he made progress with the Scyphozoa/Kaede incident. "Hey, you get anywhere with why those Scyphozoa attacked Kaede while back?''

"Nope. Sorry not yet.'' Jeremie said.

That is until the brainy blonde continued to read through the data logs, especially when Kaede was attacked by the Scyphozoa. The data they extracted had something strange in it. To his shock the brain waves of the raging Scyphozoa closely matched those of human mass murderers. "Oh no... Oh no. No, no, no, no, no this can't be right. It just can't be. But I'm seeing it right here. I have to let William know. This is serious and insane.''

Frantic he contacted the swordsman warrior closely following what he'd just uncovered. "William! William! Come in please!'' He yelled hoping he'd pick up. "William come in! Come on, come in please! I looked over a few of the readouts. The Lights of Lyoko by some weird means has a will of its own. It and it alone chooses who wields its power. Even worse anyone who isn't pure of will, courage and heart will be completely destroyed by it, that includes Kaede! I double checked my research after her Scyphozoa attack.''

"Hey, hey, hey brainiac slow down. What's wrong? Yeah well what about it? What're you saying Jeremie?'' He asked answering his communicator.

"As crazy as this sounds William I'm saying one Kaede's other personalities was a cold-blooded murderer! The Lights of Lyoko will kill her if she touches them! Find her and get her out of there pronto!'' He ordered.

Seeing now wasn't the time to argue William storm into the cavern hoping he wasn't too late. But his mind went to the fact Kaede was a killer. Sure she had issues but a murderer? Jeremie had to be wrong, Kaede wasn't like that. Whipping out Zweihander he readied himself for trouble.

-cavern depths

Meanwhile deep within the cave Kaede carefully walked around noticing just how dark and creepy it was, water dripped from the stalactites hanging from the cave ceiling while numerous stalagmites grew from the floor. A few columns were there too. Despite how stoic she seemed she was more than a little afraid. "Awfully dark and spooky in here. And very quiet... So quiet I can hear the water dripping to the floor.''

As she walked onward activated the infrared function on her visor, maybe it would help her see in the ever increasing darkness. But all she saw were more and more rock formations. Small drips of water hit the cavern floor adding to eerie atmosphere. Kaede was becoming uneasy and getting creeped out by this cave. However around the next bend was a faint white glow.

''Huh? What's that? I gotta find out... and try to be quiet.'' She told herself as she tiptoed closer to the light.

Cautiously she peered around the corner realizing the source of light were the 'Lights of Lyoko' program. It was a large pulsating orb of yellow light with two slow moving loops of data set in an 'X-shape'. The data was glitched made from 1's and 0's. A few bits of red data zipped around the central orb. A few pieces of data in powder blue orbited around just past the streams of data. And the whole thing shined like a lighthouse.

Walking carefully up to it Kaede couldn't believe her luck. "Hah there it is! The Lights of Lyoko... alright you shiny thing time to help us out.'' She said finally finding the program.

But as she got closer and tried to touch it she felt extreme pain! Like something was attacking her from the inside! Why was it attacking her? Then there was a voice in her mind. What it said was chilling. "You who are without mercy now plead for it from me?''

As the program gave her more pain she tried to explain herself. "Lights of Lyoko? Is that you? Stop! You're hurting me! I'm trying to help my friends!''

"Hurt? Friends? You mean those you've done nothing but hurt! Hah my power belongs only to those of the just. Foul beings like you will be eradicated like the evil that you are.'' It replied to her.

It attacked her more painfully this time. So much she collapsed to her knees, still she begged it to help her and the Lyoko Warriors. She tried to tell it she wasn't evil. "You're wrong! I'm not evil! You have to help my friends! Please!''

The Lights of Lyoko scoffed at such a stupid notion. Kaede was evil through and through. Her heart was corrupted for far too long to be purified. "I will do nothing! Not evil you say? Let me remind you of the terror you've sewn upon Kamakura.''

An image of her rage on her first tormentors as in her own words just before she slaughtered them "The ones who aren't human are you''. That the program didn't show her instead showing another depiction of just how evil she truly was as she was as she saw Kanae all those years ago just before death. Then her escape from the facility as Kitaragi stared up at her metallic helmet just before her demise. Again the program cut off there.

Again Lights of Lyoko stopped before that happened. It was not pleased by this. This murderous fool had the gall to think it would bestow its power on the likes of her? Rubbish! It inflicted even more pain upon the girl.

Still in pain Kaede pleaded with the Lights to help her. "I'm not evil! I've changed!'' She tried to push herself back to feet.

She struggled as the Lights showed her what she'd done to Nana. How she brutally beat her stopping before she went about her sadistic amputations. "DAH! NO! NO! No, no, no stop it! Stop it! Enough! I'm helping my friends whether you want to or not!''

Enraged Lights of Lyoko saw this petulance as very irritating. This Kaede would be eliminated once and for all. To its amazement she continued to fight its deletion of her and forced her hand to grab the Light with every last ounce of strength she had left. Even in pain she kept up her death grip on it.

Even more sinister images assaulted her mind as her deepest darkest desires emerged. One where she ruled the world as its rightful ruler and humans as her kind's slaves. Her black dress and golden crown gleamed as a human slave presented her a whip. The old man bent down awaiting her to harshly whip him. Another vision was her kind as a powerful race who conquered the planet and were spreading out into the rest of the Milky Way galaxy. There hundreds of planets were enslaved under her rule.

Another image of her looking over the burning city of Tokyo as she and army of Diclonii squared off against a pathetic attempt by the United Nations military to stop them. Tears were falling from her eyes Kaede wouldn't give into this torture! "I need to help my friends... " She weakly said falling back on her knees.

Just how stubborn was this pest the Lights thought? Why was she so determined to get their power even after all the pain and suffering she'd inflicted on people? What was the point? She screamed again she wasn't evil, that she'd changed. "NO! I'M NOT EVIL! NEVER AGAIN!''

But then Lights of Lyoko saw something else... something different. It saw her when she'd first entered Lyoko and valiantly battled the Xana monsters under Gradius control. Despite not even knowing the Warriors then she helped them fight not because of any personal gain but because it was simply the right thing to do. It saw her interactions with her ill-fated puppy and Kiwi. The genuine kindness she showed them both wasn't something an unrepentant killer would do.

Things didn't stop there either, her unrealized feelings for Odd. What she felt when they were together was real. After the Scyphozoa attack she saw Odd crying knowing she'd given him a real scare. The way she spoke to him after waking showed her very touched by Odd's concern. Her concern, love, and valor weren't things you easily faked. Could it be that Kaede really had changed?

The Lights saw more of her rebirth, as she settled things once and for all with Sissi. The daughter of the principal faced off against her in the school lawn. Instead of punching her face Kaede did the unthinkable. She offered her hand in friendship. As Yumi stated that was one of martial arts highest pinnacles. Making a friend of an enemy. But still more acts of goodness appeared before Lights of Lyoko.

The battle against Grid had her stop in her tracks. The androids missiles hit Odd really hard. He got in Grid's line of fire even though he was aiming at her. She risked her own safety for him getting to safety. Just to make sure he was ok. She expressed genuine pure concern for him.

But there was more as she saw Grid break Sissi's trident who was the verge of exhaustion. She got between the two using her armored body as a shield. Grid blasted her hard! Even after that she still asked if Sissi was ok. "What is this? Selflessness for her? Bizarre.'' The Lights uttered viewing more of her good deeds.

''I'm not evil I tell you... '' Kaede growled to the Lights.

By this time William found his friend and what he saw was unsettling. "Whoah!? Unreal... " William uttered seeing the great carnage Kaede was doing in the visual memories.

The smart kid wasn't kidding, Kaede was a monster in sheep's clothing! But that was impossible. Right? He'd seen what she was like around everyone. Was she really like that in her previous life? She was calm, quiet and stoic only partly opening up to Odd. That she was such a monster that she'd kill anyone who looked at her funny?

But he also saw her acts of good too. If she was that bad before and become the person he knew now, then anything was possible. But the pain she'd been enduring finally won out as the Lights sent a shockwave sending her flying into the far off cavern walls. Her heavy impact knocked her out as she slid down the side. Her body slumped.

"Kaede! Kaede you ok?'' He called to her, no response.

Next he checked her pulse. She was out, still alive but completely unconscious. The Lights program floated around almost as if they wanted to escape from the two warriors. He reached for them only that made zoom further out of reach. By William was getting annoyed. "Hey where're you going? We need your help! Get over here! Come here!"

Still the program continued to bob and weave away from his attempts at grabbing them. "Get down here! C'mon!'' He roared at them to float down to him.

The Lights simply hovered around going in circles then sped off out of the caverns leaving a very angry William and an unconscious Kaede. His communications system beeped so he activated it. "Uh Jeremie I got bad news, worse news and even worse news. First Kaede's knocked out and you were right. She is a killer. I'll explain later. As for the Lights? Well it just flew away from us. They err... it got away.''

-to be continued

As if this story's plot hasn't had enough twists and turns, now Sissi's been thrown into the mix. Something I forgot to mention last chapter can anyone guess what anime character Jeremie's avatar is based off? As for next time? Grid and Shibaxana take the fight to all of the team in ''Lights of Lyoko - Part 2''. Can our heroes unlock the Lights of Lyoko's power and stop the offspring of Gradius? Or will Paris be seeing its last sunrise? Read on into the next chapter of Code Lyoko EL. Also a challenge to all readers, I'll give 50 points to whoever can correctly guess all the references the characters make. Be it anime, manga, comics, books, live-action tv, animation, or games it doesn't matter. Guess them. Please read and review this and my other stories which range from: Yokohama Night Monsters, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, ELG The Series, EL Digital Saviors, Cybertronian Invasion, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS - As for my next story should I publish Code Gridman Lyoko a Code Lyoko/Gridman the Hyper Agent first? Or Code Lyoko White Light, a Code Lyoko/Power Rangers crossover. Leave votes in the comments. Please be civil about your choice. Since I'm stuck at home the COVID-19 Virus running roughshot I figured like many I'd do some updating. And here it is. Enjoy as I'm going to get more uploaded.


End file.
